Alexa, Interrupted
by sweetkiwi604
Summary: Sequel to my sisfic Alexa Winchester.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is the sequel to my story Alexa Winchester, so if you haven't already please read that one first so there is no confusion. I am doing a time jump but please stick with me I will be doing flashbacks of what happened during that time. I know this is a short chapter but I felt you needed a glimpse into Alexa's new life. I do not own anything having to do with Supernatural, only Alexa belongs to me. As always please Read and Review!**

Chapter 1

It has been two years since I have left Bobby's house but more important than that it has been two years since I left everything I have ever known behind including my brothers. It has been a year since I met Nathan my boyfriend, my best friend, my roommate.

"What time did you say you needed to be in today?" Nathan asked as he came out of the bathroom of our small one bedroom apartment.

"Nine, Julie took off to go dress shopping for some school dance but I should be done by four," I replied as I got dressed for work.

"Are you sure you have to cover her shift?" Nathan asked seductively as he planted kisses along the side of my neck.

I groaned before stepping away from him, "That's not fair."

"I didn't do anything," he said innocently.

"And to answer your question, yes I have to cover her shift it's overtime and we need the money so we can take that vacation we have been talking about," I said pinning my name tag to my shirt.

"Fine," he sighed as he started getting dressed.

"Oh stop pouting, you are going to be late for work and I don't want the guys from the garage calling again."

"I'm going, I'm going."

"And call if you are going to be late please I'll have dinner ready by 6:30 at the latest," I said as I rushed out the door.

We lived in a small, quiet town the kind you see in movies where everyone says 'Good morning' and where the sun always shines. It was the kind of town where everyone has manicured lawns, white picket fences and two point five children. I was living what Dean would have called the 'apple pie life'. I was working at the local hardware store as a full time cashier; the same store that I had met Nathan in. This was my new normal, getting up going to work, cooking dinner, hanging out with friends and the best part no hunting. I'm sure my brothers have tried to find me in the last two years but so far I haven't heard anything from them. I must have done a good job covering my tracks besides the fact I changed my last name to Milligan. I figured it was the last thing they would ever expect me to change my last name to since I never really got along or accepted Adam into the family. Nathan knows nothing of my past and I finally feel like I'm living my dream, sure I miss my brothers more than anything in the world but this life is something I wouldn't trade for anything. I often find myself thinking about them and their well being but calling them would only drag me back into the life I so desperately wanted to get away from at all costs.

"Hey Lex, Lucas called and asked if you could work until close tonight," Bailey informed me as soon as I walked into the store.

"Sure thing," I smiled, "I'll call and tell Nate that I will be late tonight."

"You know you don't have to always say yes, I mean it's Friday night…don't you want to go out?" Bailey asked.

"Where?" I laughed. She had been trying to get me to go out to the local bar for awhile now but after spending so many years in crappy bars around the country I was more than ok staying home.

"Joe's, come on Lex it will be fun and I've been dying for you to introduce me to Nathan's friend Troy," Bailey pleaded and attempted to give me the sad puppy dog eyes.

"That doesn't work on me," I laughed again. That's something else that was new for me, laughter. I no longer found myself drinking to take away any pain, I no longer cried myself to sleep and best of all I longer felt fear.

"I'm going to die alone," she complained.

"You're twenty two years old you are not going to die alone," I tried to reason as I turned my light on for my line.

"But what if Troy is the one?"

"The one?" I asked incredulously, "Bay you haven't even met him yet."

"But he's sooo dreamy and did you see those biceps?"

"I'll see what I can do," I said as I started ringing up my first customer.

"Really?!" she squealed as she nearly tackled me with a huge bear hug.

"I'm not making any promises, I just said I would see what I could do," I said trying not to get her hopes up even though I knew Troy was into her as well.

The rest of the morning went by pretty quickly; I called Nate on one of my breaks to see about going to Joe's after work. He was surprised I wanted to go but happily agreed.

"What should I wear?" Bailey asked nervously once I told her we were all set for that night.

"Clothes would probably be a good idea," I joked.

"Can I come over and raid your closet?" she begged.

"If you want but you're not going to find anything pink," I smirked.

I lived close enough to the hardware store that I walked to and from work but since Bailey was coming over to go through my clothes she decided we should drive there. Once we got home and up in my room clothes started flying out of my closet.

"What are you going to wear tonight?" she asked while I skillfully ducked as another shirt came flying out of the closet.

"I was just going to go like this," I replied.

"Oh no you're not," she said not taking her head out of the closet.

"Why?"

"Trust me Nate will love it," she smiled that devilish grin before taking a pair of scissors to my jeans, "Here put these on."

I reluctantly put on my new pair of shorts grimacing as my chicken legs revealed all my old hunting scars.

"Much better," she nodded in approval.

"Can we go now?" I laughed.

"I love your shirts they are so retro," she declared pulling out one of Dean's old AC/DC shirts.

"That one can't be cut," I said quickly taking it out of her hands and shoving it in the bottom drawer of my dresser. Bay had a habit of taking scissors to clothes to make them unique and that was one shirt that I would always save.

"Oookkk…" she said confused at my sudden outburst. That was the other thing, everyone in town thought I was an only child whose parents were deceased.

"Come on you look great Troy will love it," I said trying to change the subject.

We met the boys at Joe's and just as Bailey predicted Nate was shocked when I walked in wearing very short shorts. Much to my surprise it was an awesome night usually bars meant a place to go to drown your sorrows or make a few bucks but this was a completely different experience. There still was lots of drinking but this time it came along with laughter and dancing. At once point in time Warrant's 'Cherry Pie' blared through the jute box and Bailey pulled me onto the bar where we sang along into our beer bottles. After last call we all piled into Nate's car to go home, we said our goodbyes to Troy and Bailey before trudging our way into our apartment.

"I had such a good time tonight," Nate smiled as he kicked his shoes off and flopped onto the bed.

"Me too," I agreed still humming the chorus to 'Cherry Pie'.

I was about to change into my night clothes when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it Bay probably just forgot something in the car," I laughed quietly patting Nate's back amused that he had fallen asleep so quickly.

I shuffled to the door and opened it.

"Sam?"

"I need your help."

"Wh-what?" I asked staring at Sam.

"I need your help," he repeated.

There was something different about him almost as if his facial expressions had hardened.

"I don't hunt anymore Sam," I said trying to close the door but he stopped me.

"It's about Dean."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I do not own anything having to do with Supernatural, only Alexa belongs to me. Sorry for the delay in updating between hurricane Sandy and getting a head cold I've been neglecting my stories but hopefully I can make it up to you by posting a chapter for each story =) **

**Also a big thank you to all who have review/followed/favorited this story it was such an overwhelming response for a first chapter!**

**As always please Read and Review!**

Chapter 2

"Sam you could tell me the pope needed help and it wouldn't change the fact I'm done hunting," I said with my hand on the door.

"Lex you don't understand, it's not just some job gone wrong, I really need your help," Sam pleaded.

I sighed and let him in the apartment so if this turned into an argument we wouldn't wake up the whole complex.

"Looks like you've made a nice life for yourself," Sam commented as he looked around stopping to pick up a picture of Nathan and me from the state fair.

"You didn't come here to talk about me," I replied taking the picture out of his hand and placing it back on the book case, "So what is it?"

"I need your help breaking Dean out," Sam answered and I swear I could hear the guilt in his voice.

"Dean can break out of anywhere, you don't need my help."

"Yes I do," Sam argued, "It's a big deal and I can't just ask anyone."

"You have Adam now you don't need me."

"Damn it Alexa!" Sam exclaimed, "I said I need _your_ help!"

"What's going on out here?" Nathan asked stumbling into the room before sizing up Sam. I had to stop myself from smiling there would be no way Nathan could take on Sam but I loved him for wanting to.

"Who are you?" Nathan demanded.

"He was just leaving," I answered staring Sam down.

"Fine I'll do it myself," Sam declared before walking out the front door and slamming it behind him.

"Who the hell was that?" Nate asked staring at the door probably trying to decide if this was all a dream or not.

"No one," I replied walking over to him and grabbing his arm, "Let's go to bed."

The moment his head hit the pillow Nate was out like a light, I on the other hand had too many things running through my mind. Where was Dean that he couldn't break himself out? How did Sam find me? Where was Adam? Have they been here before without me knowing? And then the déjà vu feeling hit, this was like when Dean and I got Sam from Stanford. I mean Sam was trying to live a normal life with a normal girlfriend and here I am working in a hardware store and dating Nathan. If I decided to go help Sam then that would mean leaving Nate here all alone, unprotected just like Sam did with Jessica.

After three long hours of going over every possible scenario I could think of I quietly got off the bed and made my way out to the kitchen. I pulled out my cell phone and called the all too familiar number. Just dialing the number brought back all the memories of hunting, of my fears and worst of all of Caleb.

"Singer's Salvage Yard," a voice answered the phone.

"Who's this?" I asked expecting Bobby to answer the phone.

"This is Adam speaking…I'm a new mechanic here at the yard, anything I can help you with today?"

"Can I speak with Bobby please."

"Sure hold on a second," he said and I heard him calling for Bobby in the background, "You know your voice sounds familiar have we met before?"

"Put Bobby on the phone."

"Hello?" Bobby said picking up the phone and it was like I wasn't sure what to say, "Anyone there?"

"Bobby it's me," I replied quickly before he had the chance to hang up.

"Me who?" he asked pausing for a moment, "Alexa?"

"Guilty as charged," I tried to joke.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine," I started but as soon as I got out the word fine Bobby flew into a rampage.

"Fine! What the hell were you thinking running away like that? Do you know how much you hurt your brothers? You broke their damn hearts! Sam became distant but Dean was the worse, you should have seen him on hunts. Your idgit brothers went to the ends of the world looking for you! How dare you call here after everything that has happened!"

"That's why I am calling… I want to know what happened."

"You…you don't know?"

"All I know is that Sam showed up here wanting me to help him break Dean out…out of where Bobby?"

I could hear him sigh on the other end of the phone.

"Bobby please just tell me what's going on," I tried again almost begging this time.

"Darlin' Dean is in hell…has been for about four months now."

It was as if time stood still, I couldn't believe what I had just heard…Dean, my big brother, my protector, the one I up and left two years ago was dead.

"Lex?" Bobby asked into the phone snapping me out of my trance.

"Yeah I'm here," I replied softly, "How did it happen?"

"Look darlin' I don't know if I should be the one telling you all of this, I can give you Sam's new number maybe you should call him."

"Just tell me."

I could hear him sigh again, "Over the phone wouldn't be best, why don't you come by the house for a few days."

"Bobby…just tell me."

"There was an accident with the Impala," he started.

"No Dean would never wreck the Impala," I interrupted.

"He didn't, if you want me to tell you what happened you have to let me get it out."

"Go ahead."

"There was an accident with the Impala a little over a year ago. Sam had taken it on a late night drive, no one really knows where he went, but he crashed the car and ended up in ICU. It was very touch and go…and then he flat lined. I thought Dean was going to fall apart right there in the hospital I mean after you left and then having to watch Sam die…Anyways your idgit brother went to the crossroad's demon and made a deal, his soul for Sam's life. The bitch gave him a year to live."

"Oh my God," I breathed out.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" Nathan asked walking into the kitchen.

"I have to go," I told Bobby hanging the phone up before I got a response.

"Lex what is it?" he asked concern lacing every word.

"My brother is dead," I answered in disbelief and then mentally kicked myself.

"Brother?" Nathan questioned.

"It's a long story," I tried to brush the topic off but when I turned around there was a man in a trench coat standing behind me.

"Alexa Winchester?" the man said in a very monotone voice.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Nathan yelled.

"I don't answer to people like you," the man said turning his head slightly to look at Nathan.

"Well you have the wrong person, this is Alexa Milligan!" Nathan yelled again.

"We don't have time for this," the man said before putting a finger on the side of Nathan's head making him collapse to the floor.

"What the hell are you?" I growled grabbing a silver knife from the counter, "And how did you get in here?"

I might have left the hunting life behind but I made sure I took all the precautions I could. There was salt by every door and window along with a devil's trap under the door mat.

"Are you Alexa Winchester, sister of a Dean and Sam Winchester?" the man asked not answering my question.

"Yeah…"

"You are needed," the man said grabbing my arm and whisking me away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I do not own anything having to do with Supernatural, only Alexa belongs to me. As always please Read and Review!**

**I know I usually update a couple times a week but life got a little more hectic, I will do my best to update at least once a week for both stories so please stay with me!**

Chapter 3

I don't know how to explain what happened. One minute I'm in my kitchen and the next I'm standing alone in the middle of a beautiful field filled with every flower you could think of, the temperature was just right, the sun seemed brighter than I had ever seen it before and there wasn't a cloud in sight. If it wasn't for the fact that I had no idea how I got here or how I was getting home, this would have been the perfect place.

"Hello?" I called out.

No one responded but a random bird flew through the air. I looked around a little and came across an old brick road.

"Follow the creepy brick road," I mumbled as I started down the road.

I could almost hear Dean's voice in my head yelling at me, you never take the most obvious route cause nine times out of ten it is a trap. At this point in time I didn't care I was already in the middle of no where if I came across something evil at least I wouldn't be alone. The road seemed to have no end I must have been walking for a half hour and the scenery never changed, flowers lined either side of the road to no where.

"Hello…anyone there?" I tried again but nothing.

With every step I took I was growing more and more angry. After two years of hiding from Dean, Sam, Bobby and even Adam some random douche bag shows up in my kitchen and drags me back into this life. I had no idea what he was but I knew one thing, I was going to kill him.

"Hey tax accountant," I called out, "if you can hear me, just know I plan on killing you!"

The more I walked the more I had a chance to think. I thought about everything in my life; Nathan, Bailey, my job, my apartment…my normal life that I had always wanted. I quickly found the smile leaving my face when I thought about everything I didn't have anymore. I didn't have my brothers, I no longer had that constant feeling of protection, I no longer had that feeling of being part of a family, I no longer had Sam telling me about how mom used to be, I no longer had Dean chasing away my fears and I no longer felt like Bobby's daughter. Then I started thinking about Adam and how I never really gave him a chance. As much as I didn't want to admit it he was part of this dysfunctional family too. That's when I made my mind up; I'm not going to run anymore. As soon as I find my way out of this place I'm going to find Sam and help anyway I can, I'm going to make things right with Adam, and I'm going to reclaim my room at Bobby's.

"Your walk was shorter than expected," the man with the trench coat said appearing on a bench.

"Who the hell are you?" I yelled pointing my knife at him.

"My name is Castiel."

"What are you?!" I demanded.

"I am an angel of the Lord."

"Yeah I don't think so," I smirked and threw the knife at him successfully hitting him in the chest.

He didn't even flinch he just pulled the knife out at threw it on the ground. The next thing I knew clouds rolled in and lightening flashed revealing his very large wings, a few seconds later the sun was back.

"You have a job to do."

"Ummm…ok," I gulped.

He just stared at me expectantly.

"So you said my walk was shorter than expected, what's that supposed to mean?" I asked trying to start conversation; the staring was freaking me out.

"You wondered off your path this road helped you find it again," he answered.

"And what am I needed to do?"

"You are the key."

"I'm a key," I repeated thinking he really lost his marbles.

"Yes."

"Awesome," I scoffed but apparently he didn't pick up on my sarcasm.

"Yes it is and if you succeed you will be rewarded."

"What do I have to do?" I asked nervously. Heaven had a plan for me? That just didn't seem right.

"I will contact you when you are needed," Castiel said not answering my question and placing his fingers on my forehead.

I blinked and I was back standing in my kitchen as if no time had passed. Nathan was still just starting to wake up.

"Are you alright?" I asked running over to help him up.

"Yeah I think," he replied rubbing the back of his head, "What happened?"

"What do you remember?"

He paused for a moment, his brow line furrowed and then he turned to me, "You have a brother?"

I sighed half in relief that I wouldn't have to try and explain Castiel and half in shame.

"Why don't we sit down," I said motioning to the couch in the living room.

We sat down and he stared at me expectantly.

"I just found of that my brother Dean is dead, I'm going to have to go to South Dakota for awhile and take care of some things," I started.

"I thought you were an only child."

"We kind of had a falling out," I tried to explain.

"So South Dakota?" he asked.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Let's go pack," he said getting off the couch and heading for the bedroom.

"Pack?" I asked following him into our room.

"Babe," he sighed, "I wish you would have told me about him but I'm not going to let you go alone, a death in the family is hard."

"It's just I don't know how long I will be," I replied.

In all honesty I hadn't planned on coming back, if I was getting back into hunting Nathan would be safer staying behind.

"Well I have some time at the garage I can take," he said throwing some clothes in a duffle.

Little did he know I never unpacked mine from two years ago. I grabbed Dean's old AC/DC shirt out of the bottom drawer and threw it on over my tank top before pulling out my packed duffle from under the bed.

"It's just a whole different world then what it is here," I tried again.

"And I can't wait to see it," he smiled, "I've been waiting a long time to meet anyone from your family and hear more about your past."

"Wish you could have waited a little longer," I mumbled.

We drove for four days before we made it to the state line. I could have easily made it in two but Nathan wasn't as used to being in a car as I was. I took over driving once we hit the state line and I couldn't help but smile when I saw the sign for Sioux Falls. It wasn't until I started pulling into the salvage yard that I got butterflies.

"You used to live here?" Nathan asked looking around in disbelief.

"Sure did," I answered as memories flooded my mind.

"Are you sure this is the right place…it doesn't look too safe," Nathan commented as he looked around.

"There's no where safer," I replied.

I nearly ran up to the door and knocked on it anxiously.

"Alexa?" Bobby asked as he opened the door.

"Surprise," I smiled.

"Well if it ain't a damn reunion," Bobby scoffed opening the door all the way.

"Hey squirt."

"Dean?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: I do not own anything having to do with Supernatural, only Alexa belongs to me. As always please Read and Review!**

**I'm going away for Thanksgiving so I'm hoping to have another chapter posted before Friday!**

Chapter 4

"But…but Bobby…he said…" I couldn't form a complete sentence.

"It's him," Bobby said from the corner of the room, "I've done every test I could think of…it's really him."

"Dean?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," he smirked, "I look good don't I?"

I nearly knocked him over when I ran across the room, jumped into his arms and hung on for dear life.

"God I've missed you," I whispered holding my tears of joy in.

"I've missed you too baby girl," he breathed out as he hugged me back.

"Wait…Dean? The same Dean we drove four days to come say goodbye too?" Nate asked at the door.

"It took you four months to come say goodbye?" Dean questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"I just found out!" I exclaimed.

"I'm just joking with you squirt, relax," Dean laughed and tousled my hair.

"Bobby the shop in town was all out of filters so I had to order some," Adam stated walking through the back door and then he saw me, "Alexa?"

"You can call me Lex you know," I smiled.

"Yeah it's a Winchester reunion," Bobby scoffed, "Looks like the inn is full tonight."

"Winchester? Like the gun?" Nate questioned.

"Like our last name…" Dean said as if it was the most obvious answer.

"You said your last name was Milligan!" Nate exclaimed.

"Really?" Adam looked surprised.

"And who is that?" Nate asked pointing at Adam.

"He's my brother," I answered and received another shocked look from Adam.

"Another one? You went from being an only child to having two brothers what over night?" Nate questioned.

"Actually I have three," I corrected him.

"What?" Nate asked.

"The guy that showed up at our apartment, that was my brother Sam," I tried to explain.

"Wait you saw Sam?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah a few days ago, that's how I knew what was going on," I replied.

"Damn it, he promised me he would never bother you," Dean exclaimed.

"You knew where I was?" I asked.

"Not for awhile, I knew you would change your name and it took Sam and I a long time to figure out you changed it to Milligan," Dean told me, "I knew you would pick something you would think we wouldn't guess but before I bit it…or got bit Sam promised me he wouldn't bother you, he would let you have your normal life…you looked happy."

"I thought I was," I admitted before looking between the men in the room, "But I missed my family."

"I'm going to go," Nate stated as he turned and walked back to the car.

"Nathan, wait!" I called after him but he didn't stop. I caught up with him just before he had a chance to pull away in the car, "Please let me explain."

"I don't even know who you are!" he yelled.

"Yes you do, I just left out my past so you wouldn't get hurt," I tried.

"Well it's too late for that," Nate said before he drove off leaving me standing there in a cloud of dust.

I went back in the house and saw Adam had my duffle over his shoulder, "I take it you are going to want your room back."

I looked at him confused so Bobby explained, "Adam has been living in your old room."

"Keep it the couch will be fine," I smiled, "Anyone hungry for dinner?"

"You cook?" Dean questioned.

"Well when you aren't hunting for two years you learn that fast food goes right to your hips," I laughed as I walked towards the kitchen to see what I could come up with; unfortunately Bobby didn't have much so for tonight it would be pasta. I made a mental note to go grocery shopping tomorrow.

"Not that I'm not thrilled to see you but what made you change your mind?" Dean asked as he followed me, "about hunting I mean."

"And your attitude," Adam added softly.

"I went for a walk," I answered as I started boiling water for pasta, "Hey, where's Sam?"

"Should be here any minute, Dean wanted pie," Adam laughed.

"I guess some things never change," I smiled.

"You know that looks good one you," Dean commented as he took a beer out of the fridge.

"What?" I asked.

"You smiling so much," he answered.

"Yeah I figured after that guy left you would have went straight for the liquor," Adam teased and that's when I heard the unmistakable roar of the Impala.

"Watch the water," I told Adam as I ran out the backdoor to meet Sam.

"Lex?" Sam questioned as he saw me running out of the house.

"Hey Sammy," I smiled going to give him a hug but he backed away, "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?!" he exclaimed, "What's wrong is that I needed your help and you slammed the door in my face!"

"Well Dean's back and so am I…can't we just start over?" I asked.

"You turned your back on this family," Sam sneered as he went to walk in the house.

"Then you should know all about it!" I screamed after him stopping him dead in his tracks, "Maybe I got the idea of walking away from you!"

"At least you knew where I was!" he turned around and yelled at me, "I went to college, I at least said goodbye!"

"You didn't say goodbye! You ran away because you couldn't handle it! There was a time when you told me you would always be there for me!"

"Yeah and that was before you walked away…YOU walked away, don't blame this on me!"

"What the hell is going on out here?" Dean asked coming outside.

"Here's your pie," Sam said shoving the bag into Dean's hands before walking into the house.

"Not the warm welcome you were expecting?" Dean asked.

"Definitely not," I replied hanging my head.

"Well in his defense it is the same way you treated him after we got him from Stanford," Dean said as he opened the front door of the Impala and slid in.

"So not helping," I sighed as I slid into the passenger seat to see what he was doing.

He had my bracelet attached to the rearview mirror; he unclasped it and handed it back to me.

"You kept it?" I asked surprised.

"Figured you might want it back someday," he shrugged.

"De, about the night I left…" I started.

"You don't have to explain," Dean cut in, "I'm just happy you are back."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: I do not own anything having to do with Supernatural, only Alexa belongs to me. As always please Read and Review!**

**Big thank you to Wondertogondor, lemonheadedmegan, Carver Edlund, jenniferwinchester12, Mayrem, Morgan, JennyLynn2012, la gordita, cutiepie97 and Eris-R-Renee for all of their wonderful reviews, I wouldn't be updating if it wasn't for them!**

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone!**

Chapter 5

"I never meant to be so bad to you, one thing I said that I would never do. A look from you and I would fall from grace and that would wipe the smile from my face," I sang into the spatula in the kitchen completely unaware I had an audience until I heard clapping. I turned around to see Dean leaning in the door way.

"So Asia huh?" he smirked.

"I didn't think anyone was up yet," I said as I went back to flipping the French toast I was cooking.

"Well I'm not much of a sleeper these days," Dean said as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Yeah me either," I said pilling some French toast on a plate for him.

"Since when?" Dean questioned taking the plate from me and sitting at the table.

"Since I had an actual job," I replied laughing slightly.

"So how is it making an honest living?" Dean asked in casual conversation.

"Different," I admitted as Adam shuffled his way into the kitchen.

"Something smells good," he muttered going directly for the coffee.

"French toast is awesome," Dean said through a mouthful of food and to be honest if he wasn't my brother I probably wouldn't be able to understand him.

"I'm going to get fat," Adam commented as he took a plate.

"So aren't you going to miss it?" Dean asked as I joined them at the table.

"Miss what?" I questioned as I sipped on one of the energy drinks Bobby still had for me.

"Your normal life," Dean answered.

"No but I'll miss him," I sighed.

"You really like him," Adam stated.

"Yeah I do," I smiled slightly as I thought about what he could be doing at this very moment.

"Well I don't," Dean commented.

"Why?" Adam questioned.

"Because you should be with someone who can take care of you, someone who can take your attitude and someone you don't have to lie too," Dean rambled on.

"Someone like Caleb," I whispered.

"Lex I just…" Dean started but I cut him off.

"I'm going to go shower," I stated getting up from the table and ran into Sam on my way out of the kitchen, "breakfast is on the stove."

**Dean's P.O.V.**

"What was that about?" Sam asked as he took Lex's seat at the table.

"Dean doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut," Adam replied and I just glared at him.

I didn't mean to upset her and I know Caleb is long gone but if she's going to be with someone it needs to be someone who can take care of her, not someone who runs out on her.

"Whatever," I muttered as I got up to get more French toast, "Hey Sam, want a plate?"

"No I'm good," he shook his head.

"Are you not hungry or are you not eating it because Lex made it?" I questioned as I poured syrup over my mountain of a breakfast, I never knew Lex was such a good cook.

"Dean you weren't there, you didn't see the look in her eyes when she shut the door in my face," Sam started.

"What happened to leaving her be?" I asked sitting back down.

"You were in hell!" Sam exclaimed.

"You know you two are more alike then I think either or you realize," I said as I shook my head.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked in a frustrated tone.

"I'm having this strange déjà vu feeling of when you came back on the road with us," I answered.

"That was different, my girlfriend had just died!" Sam yelled, "I had no choice!"

"So really you're jealous," Adam remarked.

"What?" Sam questioned turning his attention to Adam.

"You're upset that she had the choice of staying away from hunting but she chose to come back and you never had that choice," Adam explained, "If you ask me, I think you should just talk to her."

"Yeah and when did you become an expert on Alexa," Sam scoffed.

"The moment she called me her brother," Adam replied with a smile.

"Hey Adam, you still have Caleb's truck out back?" I asked.

"Yeah Bobby won't let me get rid of it, why?"

"You might want to put it in the shop so Lex doesn't see it," I answered, remembering how her smile completely fell and pain filled her eyes when she said his name.

"Why? Leave it there as a reminder to her what she is sacrificing by hunting again," Sam argued.

"Sam you are the one who dragged her back into this, if you never showed up at her door like you promised me you wouldn't she wouldn't be here right now," I hollered at him before looking back at Adam, "Move the damn truck!"

**Alexa's P.O.V.**

I got out of the shower and could hear the boys arguing downstairs.

"Some things never change do they," Bobby commented making me jump, "sorry darlin' didn't mean to startle you."

"What are they fighting about this time?" I asked Bobby leaning in the doorway of my room.

"You," he answered.

"What?" I questioned, "Why?"

"Because you have three brothers who each think they know what is best for you."

"I guess I'm a pretty lucky girl, aren't I?" I smiled at him.

"Eh, you're in my top five," Bobby teased.

"Shut up," I said throwing a pillow at him.

"Don't be too long or they might start killing each other," Bobby said as he headed down the stairs.

I shook my head; I couldn't believe how much I felt at home. I took my brush out of my bag and went to the mirror to comb out my hair. I was half way done when I noticed Castiel standing behind me.

"Where the hell did you come from?" I asked wiping my head around to talk to him.

"I needed to make sure you stayed on your path," he replied.

"How am I doing so far?" I questioned.

"Just stay on the path," he stated.

"No I'm going to take a detour," I scoffed.

"You need to stay on the path or dragging your brother out of hell will all be for nothing," he said before disappearing before my eyes.

"I wish you would stop doing that," I yelled into the nothingness of my room.

"Stop doing what?" Dean called up the stairs.

"Arguing," I yelled back thinking of the first thing that popped into my head.

I quickly finished brushing my hair and threw it back into a loose ponytail before making my way into the living room where everyone seemed to have migrated.

"So…" I started unsure on how to bring this up.

"What's up?" Dean asked.

"How did you get out of hell?" I blurted out and then turned to Sam, "Did you find a way to break him out?"

"No," Sam said dejectedly.

"We're actually not sure," Bobby said.

"So none of you did anything?" I asked.

"I tried!" Sam exclaimed.

"That's not what I mean," I said trying to calm Sam down.

"All I know is now I have this," Dean said removing his shirt half way to show a handprint on his shoulder that had blistered.

"What the…" I breathed out as I walked over and lightly ran my fingers over it, "Does it hurt?"

"Doesn't tickle," Dean smirked.

"He was telling the truth," I mumbled.

"What was that?" Adam asked.

"Who was telling the truth about what?" Bobby questioned.

"Do you guys believe in angels?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: I do not own anything having to do with Supernatural, only Alexa belongs to me. As always please Read and Review!**

**Instead of posting two chapters like I was going to I made this one longer, hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 6

"Angels?" Adam questioned as he leaned against the desk in the room.

"Like feathery white things with halos?" Dean asked.

"More like a disheveled suit and a trench coat," I answered quietly, "but do you?"

"Believe in angels?" Bobby questioned as he sipped his coffee from one of the chairs in the room, "I guess there's a possibility that they are real."

"I don't," Adam stated.

"I do," Sam said.

"Dean?" I asked turning my attention back to him.

"No way in hell," he answered.

"Why do you ask?" Bobby questioned.

"Alexa…" Dean pressed when I didn't answer right away.

"I didn't come back because of Sam or at least not just because he came to see me…I came back because an angel told me to."

"You're joking, right?" Dean laughed and then stopped when he realized I was telling the truth, "Lex there's no such things as angels."

"Then explain how you got out of hell!" I exclaimed and then motioned to his shoulder, "And explain to me where the hell you got that mark from!"

"Why do you believe this guy is an angel?" Adam questioned.

"He showed me."

"Showed you how?" Sam asked as if he was talking to a little kid.

"He appeared in my kitchen and somehow zapped me to some field saying I needed to find my path and to stick to it. I'm apparently some kind of key…"

"Key?" Bobby cut me off, "Key for what?"

"I don't know he didn't tell me."

"I can't believe you're so stupid," Dean scoffed.

"Excuse me?" I asked in disbelief.

"You believe this _thing_ is an angel because he messed with your head…doesn't this sound a little familiar Alexa?" Dean asked angrily.

"What are you talking about?" I asked completely confused.

"You were a demon's puppet before and granted you had no control over it then but now some random guy appears in your kitchen and you don't even question him!" Dean yelled.

"Dean…" Sam tried to calm him down with no luck.

"No Sam she wants back into hunting so bad because some demon told her to come back, how naïve can you be?!"

"He's not a demon!" I yelled back.

"Well it didn't take long for you Winchesters to get back on track with your arguments," Bobby commented.

"How do you know he isn't a demon?" Adam questioned, "With everything I have read about in dad's journal it seems like Dean is right about this one."

"Because I'm not stupid like some people might think I am," I said glancing over to Dean before continuing, "I had salt lines by every window and door including a devil's trap by the front door there was no way a demon would have been able to get into my apartment."

"So it's easier for you to believe this guy is an angel rather than you admitting to screwing up or a broken salt line that let a demon in," Dean sneered.

"Castiel," I called out.

"What are you doing?" Adam asked looking at me as if I had six heads.

"Getting fucking answers," I replied, "Castiel!"

He suddenly appeared in the middle of the room causing Sam and Bobby to jump out of the chairs they had been sitting in.

"Did you pull Dean out of hell?" I asked immediately.

"Yes," he answered in a very monotone voice.

"Why?" Dean questioned cautiously.

Castiel snapped his fingers causing Adam and Bobby to fall unconscious.

"What did you do?" Sam asked nervously.

"They'll be ok," I said earning looks from both brothers, "They are just sleeping…he did it to Nathan before and he was fine."

"This is the stupidity I am talking about Alexa you are trusting this guy way too easily!" Dean roared.

"This has nothing to do with them," Castiel said as Dean threw a knife at him. He pulled it out and dropped it on the floor, "Your sister already tried that."

"He probably thought I was too stupid to try anything," I mumbled.

"The key is not stupid," Castiel said.

"Key to what?" Sam questioned.

"Come on Sam," Dean sighed, "She's our pain in the ass little sister, she's not a damn key."

"She's the only one who can lock Azazel away, it is her destiny," Castiel said.

"Well you're a little late, she did that two years ago," Dean declared.

"The only way for true evil to be released from hell is for the blood of the one who put them there to spill blood in hell," Castiel stated.

"What?" I breathed out.

"Tell them about hell Dean Winchester," Castiel commanded.

"You said you didn't remember," Sam said.

"I…I…" Dean stuttered, "Time's different down there."

"What do you mean?" Sam questioned.

"It wasn't four months…I was down there for forty years and everyday I was tortured and at the end of everyday I was told they would stop if I started torturing other souls…and for thirty years I told them to shove it until I just couldn't take it anymore…"

"Why didn't you get to him sooner?" I asked Castiel with anger lacing every word.

"It was his destiny."

"So you're…you're saying I freed Azazel?" Dean questioned, "Everything that she went through to send him to hell in the first place was all for nothing?"

"Yes."

"Oh God," I breathed out.

"I will contact you when you are needed," Castiel said looking at me before vanishing before our eyes, as soon as he was gone Adam and Bobby started to come too.

"I won't put her through that again!" Sam yelled in the direction Castiel used to be.

"Wha…what happened?" Adam asked.

"He's back…" I answered softly trying to process everything we had just learned.

"Who?" Bobby questioned as Sam helped him off the floor.

"Azazel," I replied not meeting his eyes.

"That's impossible," Bobby declared.

"Lex I…" Dean started.

"Don't," I said putting my hand up to stop him.

"We'll figure something out," Sam tried.

"What do you care?" I questioned as I pushed past him and went outside.

"What did we miss?" I could hear Adam ask as I collapsed on the front steps and cried.

My head was in a million places at once as I played with my bracelet and I could see the engraving 'Angels are watching over you and so am I'. I wanted so desperately to blame Dean for all of this but I just couldn't. I barely made it out the last time I tried to send Azazel to hell and now I had to do it again, this couldn't be happening. I wasn't sitting on the front steps for long when I heard the screen door open and someone sit down beside me and start rubbing small circles on my back, I didn't even need to look up to know who it was.

"I'm sorry peanut," Sam said softly.

"How can this be happening?" I asked through my tears.

"I don't know."

"I can't do it again," I cried.

"And you won't have to, we will find another way," he said as he wrapped his arms around me, "I promise."

"I missed you Sammy," I whispered.

"I missed you too," he said into my hair.

"Can I ask you something?" I said pulling back from his embrace so I could look into his eyes.

"Anything you know that."

"Do you ever regret coming back?"

"I'm not sure I understand."

I sighed before continuing, "Do you wish you stayed with Jess instead of coming with us on the road?"

"That was a long time ago," he replied.

"That's not an answer," I stated.

"I loved having my family back but I missed her everyday…I still do," he admitted staring off into the front yard before turning his attention back to me, "Are you regretting coming back?"

"I don't know," I confessed and Sam gave me a look encouraging me to explain, "I never wanted to live this life until Caleb was around…I…I needed to get away from it all and I know I shouldn't have left the way I did but if I tried to say goodbye I knew I would have changed my mind about leaving…it was such a different world; getting up going to work, cooking dinner, hanging out with friends…"

"And being with someone who knows nothing about the supernatural," Sam added completely understanding where I was coming from.

"I know it's safer if he isn't around here…"

"But you miss him," Sam finished and I nodded, "You want to go see him?"

"Bobby doesn't have any cars running and I don't even know what I would say," I said shrugging the question off.

"Not a problem," Sam smirked as he held up the keys to the Impala.

"No we can't," I said shaking my head.

"Why not?" Sam questioned.

"Dean's going to kill you," I whispered loudly.

"Maybe," Sam shrugged as he got off the step and started walking towards the car, "but it will give us two days on the road away from everyone."

"We're not even going to say goodbye?" I questioned.

"I thought that's how you liked it," Sam winked and then laughed when he saw my shocked face, "I told Adam we were going for a drive…let him deal with the wrath of Dean."

"Nicely done," I nodded following him to the car.

We rode in silence listening to the music for a couple of hours before I got tired of the silence.

I turned the music way down, "Hey Sam."

"Yeah?"

"Bobby said you crashed the Impala and that's why Dean made the deal," I started.

"Lex if I would have known…"

"No, no, no," I shook my head, "I wanted to know why you crashed."

"For the longest time I kept telling myself that you left because you were scared and that if I could just find you and tell you everything would be ok that you would come home with me," Sam explained, "When I finally did see you…you were happy and laughing…I know it sounds ridiculous but I felt like you didn't need me anymore and I was…I was jealous that you found a way out...so I found a local bar and drank until I couldn't see straight and without thinking I decided to drive back to Bobby's."

"Sam I was happy, it was the normal life I had always dreamed of having, but it wasn't perfect and I would be lying to myself if I said it was."

"What was missing?" Sam questioned.

"You guys," I answered and saw a small smile pulling on Sam's lips, "I understand now that I can't have it all."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: I do not own anything having to do with Supernatural, only Alexa belongs to me. As always please Read and Review!**

**Big thanks to wandertogonder for keeping me going! :) **

Chapter 7

"You want me to come in with you?" Sam asked as we parked outside of my apartment.

I just sat there and stared at the front door this was all so unreal to me. What was I supposed to say? Would he believe me? I knew this wasn't the life I wanted him involved in and that I would be selfish trying to keep him around. Would he be safer if he knew? What if one day something comes looking for him to get to me?

I was so lost in thought that Sam nudged me to get my attention, "Hey, you alright?"

"Let me get back to you on that," I replied as I got out of the car, "Come on."

I bent down to pick the lock on my front door.

"Breaking into your own place…where's your key?" Sam asked slightly laughing at me fiddling with the door. It had been awhile since I had to pick a lock and it took longer than usual but eventually I got it open.

"Well we left so quick I didn't grab it and figured I could use whatever clothes I had here," I shrugged as I walked cautiously into the apartment and started looking around.

"This isn't how I remember it," Sam commented looking around.

I had to admit I was a little taken back by what I saw. There was a pizza box open on the coffee table with half of the pizza still in the box, multiple empty beer bottles and cans thrown around the room, a stack of dirty dishes in the sink and dirty clothes overflowing the hamper.

"Looks like you have quite a few messages," Sam said pointing to the red flashing light on the answering machine.

I walked over to where he was standing still trying to take in the disarray the apartment was in and pushed the play button.

The first message played, "This is a reminder from Watt Electric that your bill is past due if not paid by the end of the business day today your electric will be shut off and you will be charged a reconnection fee."

Delete.

Next message, "Hey girl it's Bay, Lucas is pissed you missed three shifts without so much as a phone call, hope everything is ok! Call me soon, I'm starting to worry."

Delete.

Next message, "Alexa it's Lucas, you have been a no call no show for your last couple of shifts. I am sorry to inform you we no longer have a position for you here. Your last paycheck will be mailed to you."

Delete.

Next message, "Nate, it's Gary you never showed up for work today. I know you had to take care of something with Alexa but you were due in this morning, please call me as soon as you get this. I need to know whether I need to cover your shift for tomorrow or not."

Next mess… the power went off.

I groaned in frustration and ran a hand over my face.

"Guess the bill was never paid," Sam commented.

"I've got candles here…somewhere," I replied feeling around the room in the dark.

I found a few and lit them.

"Money problems?" Sam asked hesitantly.

"No there should have been more than enough in the account," I answered pulling out my phone to call the automated system our bank had to check the balance.

After entering our account number and pass code the recording informed me that our account was negative two hundred dollars.

"That can't be possible," I whispered pressing the button to repeat what it had just told me.

"Problem?" Sam asked.

"There was over eight thousand dollars in there, now it's saying we are negative two hundred," I answered softly telling myself that this had to be some kind of sick joke.

Just then Sam's phone rang, "Hello…yeah we just got here…" Sam said as he walked into the kitchen taking one of the candles with him.

I went and sat on the couch unsure of what to do next and that's when I noticed the picture frame on the floor. I reached down to pick it up realizing the glass had been broken once I turned it over. It was the same picture Sam had picked up that night he came and asked for my help. It was a picture of Nate and me with goofy grins on our faces and holding the stuffed animals we had won at the state fair.

**Flashback**

"So I was thinking we could take a drive tomorrow," Nathan commented as he sat on the couch to take his boots off from work.

"I work on Saturdays, you know that," I called over to him from the kitchen where I was preparing dinner.

"No I cleared it with Bailey, she's going to cover for you," he answered shuffling his way into the kitchen and wrapping his arms around my waist as he started kissing the side of my neck.

I got distracted letting the knife slip that I was using and cut the tip of my finger.

"Shit," I exclaimed moving over to the sink to run the cool water over it.

"Are you alright?" Nate asked following me over, "Let me see."

I knew it wasn't anything bad from all the cuts I had to sew up from hunting but showed him anyway.

"Just needs a Band-Aid," he assessed and went to the bathroom to grab me one.

"So where we going this weekend?" I called after him.

"It's a surprise," he smiled placing the Band-Aid on my finger kissing it gently before making his way up my arm to the side of my neck and finally meeting his lips with mine.

"You…know…I…hate…surprises," I said in between kisses.

He didn't answer instead he easily picked me up in his arms and carried me to the bedroom.

The next morning we were in the car by 10am, we had driven for about twenty minutes when Nathan handed me a blindfold.

"Are you serious?" I asked him in disbelief.

"Please," he begged pushing it into my hands.

"I hate this," I mumbled as I hesitantly tied the bandanna over my eyes.

A few minutes later the car came to a stop and I was about to remove the blindfold when Nathan stopped me. He came around to my side of the car and opened my door taking my hand in his as he helped me out. He turned me around before stopping me with his hands on my shoulder.

"Surprise," Nate whispered in my ear as he took the bandanna away from my eyes.

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was the Ferris wheel and then the smell of fried food hit my nose and it was like I was in heaven.

"I know you said you never got to go as a kid so when I heard the fair was this weekend I couldn't pass up not bringing you," he smiled as he watched my face light up.

"Thank you," I said pulling him into a passionate kiss.

We walked around for hours going on every ride we could and the roller coaster three times before we started pigging out on food. We ate everything; corn dogs, caramel apples, fried dough, snow cones and best of all cotton candy. We were about to leave when he stopped me pulling me over to a game where you had to shoot the star out of the middle of a paper with a gun to win a prize.

"You can't leave the fair without a stuffed animal," he said as he paid the man and took the gun in his hands.

After he used all the bullets up the man took the paper off the clip, he had done pretty well and I was impressed but since the star wasn't completely shot off he was handed a small starfish as a prize.

"I'm sorry," he said sadly handing me the small stuffed fish.

"Can I try?" I asked handing the man a few dollars and grabbing a gun.

I shot the gun a few times and looked at the man expectantly.

"Miss you still have shots left," the man informed me.

"Check the paper, please," I said staring at him.

He sighed loudly and retrieved the paper from the clip revealing the star completely gone.

"How…how did you do that?" Nate stuttered as the man handed me a stuffed Dalmatian that was about as big as I was.

"Beginners luck," I smiled and handed him the dog.

"This is so wrong," the laughed taking it from me.

"I love my fish," I smirked leaning over to give him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Anything else you want to do or are you ready to go?"

"One more thing," I said pulling him into the photo booth.

"So, how was your first state fair?" he asked loading the quarters into the machine.

"Perfect," I smiled as the camera went off.

**Present**

I had carefully taken the picture out of the broken frame and held it in my hands. I hadn't realized I was even crying until a tear drop landed on the picture. I quickly wiped my eyes when Sam rejoined me in the living room.

"Dean was just checking in," Sam said before noticing the picture in my hand, "You ok?"

"I messed up," I answered softly.

"We can go if you don't want to be here anymore," Sam said sitting down next to me and putting a hand gently on my back.

"That's not what I mean," I replied turning to look at him, "I should have gone after him the day he left Bobby's…Sam, I love him."

"Lex…" Sam started.

"No, I know it's super dangerous for him to be anywhere near me and this lifestyle and I'm not saying I'm leaving you guys but I'll figure out a way to have both, I have to."

"I was just going to say go find him," Sam smiled holding up the keys to the Impala.

I hugged him tight before grabbing the keys and running to the door.

"Wait, what are you going to do?" I asked turning to Sam still sitting on the couch.

"For one get the electric turned back on and two…snoop," Sam smirked.

I rolled my eyes and walked out the door. I sat in the driver's seat of the Impala slightly grinning at the look on Dean's face when I tell him I drove it. Where would I go if I was Nathan at the time of night? I drove around aimlessly for a few minutes before deciding to try Joe's the bar in town.

I took a deep breath before walking through the doors. I scanned the room before easily spotting him sitting at one of the tables with six empty glasses in front of him and his head propped up by his hand. I sighed knowing I was the cause of this and made my way over to him.

"Can I join you?" I asked softly standing next to the table.

He looked up at the sound of my voice and for a brief second I thought I saw happiness in his eyes before they went back to anger. He picked up his drink and took a long sip finishing it off before motioning to the chair on the other side of the table.

"Nate…" I started but he put his hand up for me to stop.

"Who are you?" he asked slightly slurring his words.

"You know me babe, just not everything about me," I answered trying to take his hand in mine but he pulled it away.

"Who are you?" he asked again this time staring into my eyes.

"Alexa Winchester."

"I need to know…" he said as he turned the empty glass in his hands.

"You might not like what you hear," I cut him off.

"Please," he begged.

"My name is Alexa Winchester not Milligan. I have two older brothers Dean and Sam and a younger half brother Adam," I started.

"Your parents?" he asked.

"Dead."

"Why did you change your last name?"

"So that nothing could find me."

"Don't you mean no one?" he looked up slightly.

"No I don't," I answered before finally telling him everything about my past. I told him about how mom died, what the family business was, and how Adam and Bobby fit into it all.

He was silent for a long time after I finished before finally meeting my eyes again, "You're joking right?"

"I wish I was," I replied meaning every word as I saw the pained look on his face, "Look it's not going to be easy, it's going to be really hard and we're going to have to work at this everyday, but I want to do that because…because I love you."

"I thought you never said those three words," he said trying to hide the small smile playing on his lips.

"I've learned from my mistakes," I said softly, "Come on let's go home."

"How did you get here?" he asked as we walked out of the bar hand in hand.

"Borrowed Dean's car," I answered pointing to where the Impala was parked, "You?"

"I…I…" he stuttered as he walked over to where a motorcycle was parked.

"You what?" I asked before catching on, "You bought a motorcycle?!"

"I got a good deal on it," he tried.

"Do you know how dangerous they are?!" I exclaimed.

"After everything you just told me and you think a motorcycle is dangerous?" he laughed.

"I don't like this," I muttered.

"Well get used to it," he said pulling me over to him and kissing me. The second our lips touched it was as if all my stress disappeared. I suddenly felt like I could take on the world.

We drove back to the apartment in the Impala after I fought with him about riding the motorcycle after drinking so much and he finally agreed. I had to stifle a laugh when I parked the Impala noticing him asleep in the front seat. I nudged him awake so we could go inside.

"Why don't you head to bed," I suggested as we walked through the front door.

He mumbled something incoherently before shuffling off to the bedroom.

"What's wrong with him?" Sam asked leaning against the door frame of the kitchen.

"One too many drinks tonight," I replied pulling my shoes off, "which reminds me we have to go back in the morning for the bike."

"Bike?" Sam asked confused.

"Apparently he thought it was a good idea to buy a motorcycle," I answered before looking around realizing we were no longer in candle light and all the garbage and beer bottles were gone, "You cleaned?"

"Well you had nothing good to snoop through."

"What did you expect to find?" I asked plopping down on the couch and turning the television on.

"I don't know," he shrugged and joined me on the couch.

I quickly fell asleep leaning against Sam's shoulder. I started dreaming about Nate and me at the state fair when I saw Castiel standing in the middle of the crowd staring at me. I looked around and no one else seemed to notice him there.

"Alexa," he greeted me as I walked closer to him.

"Am I…" I started.

"Yes, you are dreaming."

"What are you doing in my head?" I asked.

"Why are you running after this human?"

"Because I love him," I answered and Castiel cocked his head to the side.

"I do not understand."

"You don't understand love?" I questioned, "I thought angels were all about peace, love and happiness."

"Is that why you are carrying his child?"

"Wha…what?" I asked not believing what I was hearing.

"This will complicate things," Castiel stated before disappearing.

I woke up with a gasp before realizing I was still on the couch next to Sam who was now snoring lightly. I put my hand on my stomach, this couldn't be happening. I quietly got off the couch and grabbed the keys to the Impala sneaking out the front door so I wouldn't wake Sam or Nathan. I drove to the twenty four hour convenient store and bought a pregnancy test. I couldn't wait until I got home so I used the restroom at the store. I impatiently waited the three minutes like the instructions said and nervously glanced down, it was positive.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: I do not own anything having to do with Supernatural, only Alexa belongs to me. As always please Read and Review!**

Chapter 8

After leaving the convenient store I drove around aimlessly for a few hours. How could this happen? I mean I know how it happened but we had always been really careful so this sort of thing wouldn't happen, or at least I thought we were. What did Castiel mean when he said it would complicate things? How am I going to tell Nathan about this better yet how am I going to tell my brothers?

I was lost in thought when the ringing of my cell phone brought me back to reality.

"Hello?" I answered not checking who it was.

"Where the hell are you it's seven in the morning?" Sam almost yelled into the phone. I hadn't realized I had been gone that long; I had planned on being back before anyone noticed I had left.

"Thought I would pick up breakfast," I lied.

"Seven in the morning? You are never up this early," Sam challenged.

"Fine then I will only get food for Nathan and me," I replied and I could hear him loudly sigh on the other end, "What do you want?"

"I don't care but you might want to get something greasy for Nathan, he's been in the bathroom the last ten minutes."

"I'll be home soon," I said before hanging up.

I drove for about another ten minutes before I came across a fast food place. After going through the drive-thru I quickly made my way back home.

"A little help here," I called out as I tried to juggle the four bags of food I had bought.

"You realize Dean isn't here, right?" Sam joked as he grabbed the food from me and headed for the kitchen.

"Yeah but I didn't know what anyone wanted so I got a variety," I replied as Nate shuffled his way out of the bedroom.

"I'm never drinking again," he groaned slowly sitting down at the kitchen table with his head in his hands.

"I've heard that before," I winked at him before handing him a hash brown, "Start with this."

"Mmhhmm," he mumbled as he took a small bite.

Sam took out a container of pancakes for himself and opened the plastic silverware.

"You know we have real ones if you want," I offered.

"No way, no more dishes," he said shaking his head and I couldn't help but laugh.

I took one of the bacon, egg and cheese sandwiches out of its wrapper and opened it up adding mayonnaise, ketchup and a hash brown before putting it back together and taking a bite. I looked up to see both Nate and Sam looking at me with sour faces.

"What?" I questioned wiping away some of the mayonnaise from the corner of my mouth.

"That's disgusting," Nate exclaimed.

"Tastes amazing," I smiled taking another bite and Sam kept staring at me, "Take a picture it lasts longer, Sasquatch."

"What made you think to put mayo on your sandwich, I thought you hated the stuff," Sam asked.

"I don't know just kind of felt like it," I shrugged and we fell back into an awkward silence.

After two more sandwiches and a plate of pancakes I was finally full.

"Dean definitely has some competition," Sam commented as he made his way back to the living room and turned on the television.

"How much did I drink last night?" Nate grumbled as he rubbed his temples.

"You don't remember?" I questioned as I cleaned up the trash from breakfast.

"I remember going to the bar…you showing up…" he trailed off trying to recall the night before, "And I had this hilarious dream where you said you hunted ghosts like some Scooby-do reject, I mean I must have been wasted to imagine something like that."

"Well, you drank enough not to be able to ride the bike home…but the other stuff wasn't a dream," I replied.

"Oh…" he said as he got up and walked into the bedroom.

"Oh?" I called after him with no response. I peeked in on Sam in the living room saying I would be right back and he said he would go fill the Impala up so we could leave soon giving Nate and me a chance to talk alone.

I walked into the bedroom and saw him sitting on the edge of the bed just staring off into space.

"I tell you that it wasn't a dream and all you say is oh?!" I nearly yelled.

"What do you want me to say Alexa?" he yelled back standing up and pacing the room. I was a little taken back from his tone and I don't think he has called me Alexa since the first time we met.

"I told you last night this wasn't going to be easy but I want to work this out!" I almost pleaded with him.

"I…I don't know if I can," he said stopping to look me in the eyes.

"What?" I questioned.

"I don't know if I'm ok with you playing Daphne with Fred and Shaggy," he mocked.

"It's not a game, it's my life…" I started until he cut me off.

"Up until a week ago I was your life!"

"And you still are!" I exclaimed walking over and taking his hands in mine.

"I'm sorry but I this is too much," he said pulling his hands away from mine, "I had a million different scenarios running through my mind on why you hadn't told me the truth about who you were but this…this is something I can't deal with."

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked close to tears.

"Whatever you want," he said walking to the bathroom.

"Nathan, please," I begged.

"I don't know how you think this could have worked," he stated before closing the bathroom door.

"But…I'm pregnant," I said through my tears and when he didn't respond I cried harder.

I walked out into the living room taking the picture of us from the fair and sticking it in my back pocket before walking out of the apartment. I sat on the front steps for a few minutes before Sam pulled up, I ran over to the car and got in the passenger seat before he had a chance to get out.

"We're leaving now?" he questioned and I just nodded.

"Don't we have to go get the motorcycle from the bar?" he asked.

"Fuck it."

"What happened?" he asked going into big brother mode almost instantly.

"Sammy, I just want to go…please," I replied as I rested my head against the window.

"Ok…sure," he sighed as he put the car in reverse and pulled out of the parking lot.

It wasn't long until I had drifted off to sleep listening to the comforting sound of the Impala's engine. It would have been a peaceful sleep if a certain angel hadn't dropped in, again.

"I'm pleased you chose to go back to the salvage yard," he stated as he sat on a bench in what looked like Central Park.

"Why?" I asked deciding that I would stand.

"You need to stay on your path," he answered simply.

"You and this damn path," I mumbled rolling my eyes.

"Do not patronize me Alexa Winchester you have an important job to do," he stated turning his head to look at me with authority in his voice.

"How exactly am I supposed to lock Azazel away?" I asked hoping for some actual answers.

"It is not time to discuss that yet," he replied looking back to the park and intently watched as a young boy played with a match box car, "Does he not realize it is not a real car?"

"How does me being pregnant complicate things?" I asked ignoring his question, "and more importantly, how did you know I was pregnant?"

"It was not apart of your destiny."

"What?"

"That fetus is not supposed to be born," he replied before vanishing from the bench.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!" I screamed.

I woke up to Sam tapping me on the knee, "Lex, you ok?"

"Yeah…" I answered confused by the worried look on his face, "Why?"

"You were moving around a lot in your sleep, looked like you were having a nightmare," he replied as we sped down the highway.

"Sorry," I muttered softly trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

"Nothing to be sorry about…want to talk about it?"

"I don't remember what I was dreaming about," I lied and curled back up.

"Ok…well in a couple hours we will be to the half way point and I thought that would be a good place to stay for the night," he said turning the radio on softly.

"No we can drive right through; I'll switch with you whenever you are ready."

"We don't have anything to get back to…" Sam started.

"I just want to go home," I harshly cut him off.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Sam asked again but again I didn't answer and he sighed.

"You know Dean would kill you if he knew you were playing Jason Manns' 'Vision' in his car," I joked trying to change the subject.

"Shut up," he smirked and turned the radio up.

"You're going to make my ears bleed," I complained covering them with my hands.

"Yeah cause the stuff you listen to is so much better," he scoffed.

"What's wrong with Black Sabbath?" I questioned.

"You are so Dean's sister," he said shaking his head and we fell back into silence.

That was the great thing about Sammy; we could sit in silence lost in our own thoughts without it being awkward. We made it back to Bobby's in record time even for a Winchester.

"Well, well, well look who it is," Dean said leaning against the post on the front porch as we got out of the car and walked towards the house.

"Hey it was all Sammy's idea, he basically kidnapped me," I said with my hands up in surrender.

"I did not!" Sam protested.

"Oh he totally did," I told Dean.

"Then Sam gets to wash and wax her," Dean smirked tossing a rag and can of wax Sam's direction.

"What?" Sam asked easily catching the items.

"Don't forget he likes two coats of wax," I winked at Sam before walking inside with Dean following me.

"You wanted to go!" Sam yelled after us.

"So," Dean started.

"So, what?" I questioned heading for the kitchen, I was starving.

"I figured Nick would be coming back with you," he said casually taking a seat at the table as I rummaged through the fridge.

"Nathan, Dean…it's Nathan not Nick," I corrected him pulling out milk and sniffing it to make sure it was still good.

"Whatever he's still not good enough," Dean mumbled.

"Hey, your back," Adam smiled walking in the back door.

"Yup," I replied pulling out the peanut butter, Oreos, whipped cream and strawberry sauce.

"Good I could use a home cooked meal," Adam said as he sat down next to Dean.

"I'm making a snack for myself but I'll see what Bobby has and make something for dinner," I said bringing my food to the table.

"Can you make chicken?" Adam asked excitedly like a little kid.

"Umm…sure," I shrugged.

"Thank God because Dean thought he would cook burgers while you were gone…" Adam started.

"Hey! There was nothing wrong with my burgers," Dean declared.

"Dude, they were hockey pucks!" Adam argued as I dipped my Oreo in the peanut butter and then whipped cream before taking a bite and washing it down with strawberry milk.

"What are you eating?" Dean asked with his nose scrunched up.

"A snack," I answered taking another Oreo, licking out the middle before filling it with peanut butter, dipping it in the whipped cream and taking a bite.

"Right…" Adam said looking at me like I was crazy, "So where's Sam?"

"Washing and waxing my baby," Dean answered smiling.

"Welcome back darlin'," Bobby said joining us in the kitchen.

"Thanks," I mumbled through a mouthful of cookie.

"You can tell your Dean's sister," Bobby said shaking his head.

"Not the first time I was told that," I stated, "So, what's up?"

"Well I got wind of a hunt a few towns over, should be just a simple salt and burn," Bobby started.

"Oh, well we will keep the place in running order for you," I said getting up to put away what little Oreos were left.

"Actually I got a call about a nest of vampires in California, I figured you and your brothers could handle the salt and burn," Bobby corrected me.

"Thank God I've been itching for a hunt," Dean exclaimed.

"I mean if you aren't ready to get out there yet you are more then welcome to stay here with Adam," Bobby said as I pulled out the chicken to start making dinner.

"Yeah I might do that," I said turning the oven on and even with my back to them I could feel the shocked looks.

"You're staying back?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah it will give Adam and I some…bonding time," I replied turning around to look at Adam, "If that's ok I mean."

"Uh, yeah of course," he answered still looking surprised.

"Great, well the chicken should be done in an hour," I said walking towards the stairs, "I'm going to go take a nice long hot shower."

"You're making dinner now it's only 4:30," Bobby questioned.

"And you just ate a package of Oreos!" Adam added.

"Well if you don't want me to cook then throw out the damn chicken!" I yelled, "I'm trying to do something nice for you and you can't even appreciate it?!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa relax it's fine," Dean said looking at me like I was a crazy person.

"It better be," I mumbled before climbing the stairs and getting ready for my shower.

The whole time in the shower all I could think about was what Castiel had said. How could I be pregnant if it wasn't supposed to be part of my destiny? Then I started thinking I probably should make some sort of appointment to see how far along I was and to make sure everything was ok but the more I thought about that the more scared I felt. Who would go with me? Nathan clearly didn't want anything to do with me, my brothers would murder me and let's face it I don't have anyone else.

"Squirt, you alright in there?" Dean asked knocking on the bathroom door.

"Yeah almost done," I answered.

"You've been in there for forty five minutes and I have to go," Dean called back.

"So use the one downstairs!"

"Sam's in that one and he brought a book."

"Too much information, De!" I yelled turning the water off.

"Hurry up!" he yelled knocking on the door again.

"That's not going to make me go any faster," I sighed as I wrapped a towel around me and opened the door.

"Finally," he exclaimed slamming the door in my face.

After getting dressed in pajamas and brushing my hair out I went down stairs to set the table.

"Dinner's ready!" I yelled as I cut the chicken.

"You're awesome," Adam smiled as he walked in.

"I know, grab everyone drinks while I dish out the mashed potatoes," I said giving them one final stir in the pot.

"Sure thing," he nodded and placed a beer in front of everyone's plate.

"Actually I'll just have soda."

"Wait, did I just hear you turn down alcohol?" Dean asked as he and Bobby joined us.

"Just don't feel like beer tonight," I shrugged as he walked over and put his hand on my forehead.

"You feeling alright?"

"Ha-ha I'm fine," I said pushing his hand away as everyone took their seats.

"Hurry up Sam, I'm hungry!" I yelled.

"Sorry, I'm here," he said quickly walking into the kitchen.

I sat down and quickly plowed through my mashed potatoes and broccoli before starting my chicken. The boys chatted about the jobs that were coming up but I didn't pay much attention to what they were saying. I pulled a piece of chicken off the bone and started chewing it. All of a sudden an overwhelming nauseous feeling over came me and I ran to the bathroom with my hand over my mouth. I made it just in time as I violently emptied the contents of my stomach into the toilet.

"Must have been all that crap you were eating," Adam commented as he held my hair back and I have to say I was surprised I half expected it to be Sam.

"Not unless I swallowed a baby," I mumbled before leaning over and being sick again.

"What?" he questioned.

"I said yeah maybe," I answered as I sat up.

"It's a good thing you're not going tomorrow."

"Hey Lex, someone's here to see you," Sam said standing in the doorway of the bathroom.

I looked over and felt my jaw drop, "Nathan?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: I do not own anything having to do with Supernatural, only Alexa belongs to me. As always please Read and Review!**

Chapter 9

"Are you alright?" Nate asked pushing Adam out of the way to get to me.

"I'm fine," I replied reaching my hand out for Adam to pull me up and I didn't miss the look from Nathan when I didn't ask him.

"Probably just from everything she has been eating," Adam offered as he helped me up.

"Are you sure it has nothing to do with…" Nathan started.

"What are you doing here?" I cut him off quickly before he could finish that question, "And how did you get here so quickly?"

"I left about ten minutes after you two, I need to talk to you about…" he started again.

"Not now," I cut him off.

"Bobby sent me to make sure everything was alright," Dean stated as he joined Sam in the doorway of the bathroom.

"No you just wanted to be nosey," I said pushing through everyone so I could leave the small room that was getting quickly crowded.

"What's he doing here?" I heard Dean whisper to Sam who just shrugged in response.

"I really think we should talk about…" Nate tried again.

"What you calling me a Scooby-do reject?" I asked nastily as I paced the living room.

"Why would he…" Dean started.

"You told him," Sam finished realizing what we were talking about.

"Yes I did Shaggy," I mocked.

"Why am I the only one still eating dinner?" Bobby yelled from the kitchen.

"Because this is more entertaining," Dean replied as he leaned against the wall.

"Leave your sister be and get back in here," Bobby yelled.

Dean was visibly annoyed but did as he was told leaving Adam and Sam with us in the living room.

"That means you two as well," Bobby yelled and they too left the room.

"Anything else you feel the need to tell me?" Nate asked once we were alone.

"What?" I questioned sitting down on the couch.

"It's just you have told me so much and every time I see you there's even more shit coming out," he replied as he talked with his hands.

"Look I already told you this wasn't going to be easy but it's a two way street, I'm being honest with you, you need to be able to handle what I tell you."

"In a twenty four hour time period not only do you tell me that you kill ghosts for a living but that you are pregnant?" he asked in disbelief as he finally took a seat next to me.

"Would you keep your voice down," I whispered lightly hitting him on the arm and looking towards the kitchen to make sure no one heard what he had said.

"You haven't told them," he more stated than asked.

"No, you were the first one I told and look how well that turned out," I said with a smile that didn't reach my eyes.

"Are you…" he started but stopped unsure of what to say.

"Am I what?" I asked confused.

"Are you…I mean I'm not saying you ever would…I just mean…" he rambled.

"Spit it out already," I told him getting annoyed that he couldn't just come out and tell me what was on his mind.

"Are you sure it's mine?" he finally spit out quickly.

I sat there in shock for a moment trying to process what he had just said and when I finally did, I was furious.

"Get out," I said barely above a whisper.

"Lex, I…"

"Get out! Get out! GET OUT!" I screamed louder every time I said it as I pointed to the front door.

"What's going on in here?" Dean asked coming back into the living room with Sam and Adam close behind.

"I want him to leave," I answered Dean while I kept my eyes on Nate.

"Why?" Sam questioned.

"Who cares why, if she wants him to leave then he needs to go," Dean stated as he came to stand next to me.

"Lex, I didn't mean anything by it but I had to ask," Nate tried.

"No, you didn't," I said with tears forming in my eyes.

"Alright I don't care what was said it's time you left," Dean said once he saw me holding back my tears.

"If I could just explain," Nate said taking a step closer to me.

"I don't think so," Dean said stepping in front of me.

"Where the hell am I supposed to go?" Nate asked angrily.

"There's a motel about fifteen minutes down the road, take a left when you get to the end of the driveway, you won't be able to miss it," Adam told him.

"I'm not leaving until Lex and I talk about this," Nate said standing his ground.

"I have nothing left to say," I stated as I turned and ran up the stairs.

I quickly realized I no longer had a room at Bobby's and threw myself on Dean's bed and cried as I heard the front door slam and Nate speed away on the motorcycle.

**Dean's P.O.V.**

Nate went to follow Lex but Sam stood in front of the staircase.

"Look I'll be honest with you, I don't like you, and I don't know what you did but be sure I will find out," I stated.

"You don't scare me," Nathan laughed.

"Wrong move," Adam said as I pinned Nathan against the wall.

"Dean, let him go," Sam instructed.

"Now you listen and you listen good," I nearly growled in his face, "she asked you to leave now I suggest you go before I throw your ass out that door."

"Get off me," Nate said trying to get out my grasp but it was no use I almost laughed at how week the kid was, even Lex could have gotten out of my grasp if she really tried.

"Dean, he can't leave if you still have him pinned to the wall," Sam said coming over and pulling me off of him.

I finally let go and Nathan slammed the front door as he left.

"What the hell happened?" I yelled in Sam's direction.

"I don't know I was in the kitchen with you!" Sam replied.

"I think he means when you guys went back to her apartment," Adam said speaking up.

"Nothing, she said she loves him and she left to go find him. When she came back everything was ok and then when I got up she was gone…" Sam started.

"Gone?" Adam asked interrupting and if he didn't ask I sure would have.

"Yeah said she went out for breakfast," Sam answered with a little hesitation.

"You don't think she did?" I questioned picking up on his apprehension.

"No…I don't know, she might have it's just the look on her face when she got back was almost like she was freaked about something and trying to hide it," Sam sighed.

"Well it's probably this whole Azazel thing," Adam suggested.

"It could be but when I came back from filling up the Impala she was outside waiting for me and I could tell she had been crying but she wouldn't tell me why," Sam said.

"Well Nick or no Nick, we've lost her once and it's not happening again," I stated as I headed for the stairs.

"Nathan, Dean…it's Nathan," Adam corrected me.

"Yeah that's what I meant," I said as I climbed the stairs.

**Alexa's P.O.V.**

It wasn't long until the bed dipped and I felt a hand brushing the hair out of my face.

"You ok?" Dean asked as he helped me to sit up.

"I want to go with you guys tomorrow," I said as I picked the skin around my nails.

"Stop that," Dean said as he lightly smacked my hands, "You're going to end up making yourself bleed."

"Sorry," I mumbled as I sat on my hands.

"I see he didn't take it to well when you told him about our past," Dean commented as we sat side by side.

"You could say that," I nodded.

"Do you love him?" Dean asked.

"What?" I questioned, very aware of how close we were to a chick flick moment. Granted I have always been able to talk to Dean about anything no matter how big or small or girly but this was weird.

"Do you love him?" he repeated.

"Yes I do," I answered after I a little sigh.

"But are you in love with him?" Dean asked.

"Who are you Maury?" I questioned with a smirk getting uneasy with the direction this conversation was going.

"I'm being serious here, baby girl."

"Were you in love with Cassie?" I asked trying to turn the conversation around.

"No, I wasn't," he answered and I thought I was successful in taking the spotlight off of me when he continued, "I want to ask you something and I want you to be completely honest with me and yourself."

"You're kind of freaking me out here," I said with a nervous laugh.

"Just remember there is no wrong answer, ok?"

"Ok…" I said hesitantly.

"You loved Caleb, right?"

"Dean," I started completely thrown off by where he was going with this and I didn't care anymore. Caleb was not someone I liked to talk about in casual conversation it still hurt too much to even think about him.

"Just answer the question, Lex."

"Yes I did," I sighed.

"And were you in love with him?"

"Absolutely," I answered quickly.

I saw a sad smile come across Dean's face, "Then you need to let him go."

"I kind of didn't have a choice in the matter," I said remembering back to that night in the hospital. Everything was ingrained in my memory from the awful pea green wallpaper to the cold, uncomfortable white plastic chairs in the waiting room even the doctor's face but most of all those three little words, 'we lost him'.

"I mean Nathan," Dean corrected me, "I know that you love him but you aren't in love with him maybe it would just be better to let him go."

"I can't do that," I said shaking my head slightly.

"You're Alexa Winchester, you can do anything," he said taking my chin in his hands so I had no choice but to look into his eyes.

That's when I heard the unmistakable sound of a motorcycle pulling into the driveway.

"You've got to be kidding me," Dean exclaimed as he got off the bed to look out the window before hurrying out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

"Dean, wait!" I called after him but it was too late by the time I got down the stairs Dean was already throwing obscenities at Nathan.

"Stop it, stop it, STOP IT!" I screamed throwing one of Bobby's books on the floor to make my point.

"Back for more?" Adam laughed slightly as he leaned in the doorway of the kitchen.

"I said enough," I growled looking at Adam who took a small step backwards before turning my attention to Nate, "What do you want?"

"I want to be there for you…you don't have to do this alone," Nate replied and I could see my brothers' faces scrunching up in confusion.

"Do what alone?" Sam asked looking in between Nate and me.

"Alexa…" Dean hollered when no one answered.

"I didn't just tell him about the supernatural…" I started.

"What are you talking about?" Adam questioned walking over to stand next to Sam, "What else is there to tell?"

"I'm…" I stopped to take a deep breath as I stood in front of my three brothers as if I was on trial.

"You're what?" Dean asked clearly getting impatient.

"I'm pregnant," I answered and winced slightly unsure of what was going to happen next.

"That's awesome!" Adam exclaimed coming over to give me a hug, at first I was a little taken back since he had never hugged me before but I thought to myself, one down two to go.

"You," Dean growled turning his attention to Nathan, "You got my little sister pregnant?!"

"I didn't mean to," Nathan replied as Dean swung hitting him square in the face sending him to the floor.

"Stop it," I screamed as Dean went to hit him again, "You can't hurt him without hurting me."

"I'm not done with you yet," Dean told Nathan before storming out of the house.

I went over to help Nathan up and turned to Sam, "Well?"

"I don't know what to think," he answered as he quietly followed Dean outside.

"Bobby always picks the right time to not be here," Adam commented before Castiel appeared in the living room.

"Whatever you have to say you say in front of them, no more of your finger snapping stuff," I said quickly before he had a chance to do or say anything.

"Very well."

"Where the hell did he come from?" Nathan asked looking around the room frantically.

"Not now," I told him before looking back to Castiel, "Now's not a good time."

"But it is time."

"Time for what?" Adam questioned.

"We have located Azazel."


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: I do not own anything having to do with Supernatural, only Alexa belongs to me. As always please Read and Review!**

**Sorry for the delay was super busy with the holiday, hope everyone had a good one! **

Chapter 10

"What?" Nathan questioned.

"We have located Azazel," Castiel repeated.

"Great," I scoffed, "So what, you want a cookie or something?"

"I told you I would come for you when then time had come and it is now."

"She's pregnant you feathery asshole," Adam declared taking a step closer to me.

"I am aware. It will complicate things but this is her destiny."

"Screw this destiny bullshit," I yelled, "You can't tell me that everything that has happened has been fucking destiny!"

"Yes it has," Castiel replied as Dean and Sam walked back into the living room. Apparently, they were close enough to hear me screaming at Castiel.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Dean asked angrily.

"He said they found him," Nathan answered.

"I wasn't asking you," Dean said nastily pushing past him to stand next to me.

"Found who?" Sam questioned even though he already knew the answer.

"Azazel," Castiel answered, "He is a few states over trying to figure out how to get close without being detected."

"But you can put some kind of protection up so he can't, right?" Sam asked.

"I can only give you his location…" Castiel started until Adam cut him off.

"You're supposed to be an angel!"

"I can't change someone's destiny."

"I don't believe in destiny," I screamed as loud as I could causing everyone to turn their attention to me, "Was it destiny that my mom was killed in my nursery? Was it destiny that my father died in my place? Was it Caleb's? Was it destiny for my life to be filled with lost and hurt?...And please explain to me how your answer for everything is that it is my destiny yet you said my pregnancy complicates things, how Castiel? How does it complicate things?"

"You were not supposed to be pregnant at this time," was all he answered.

"What the hell does that mean?" Dean questioned.

"And how did I become pregnant if it wasn't supposed to be 'part of my destiny' as you so helpfully keep saying," I added.

"There are some things that you will not understand right away."

"Try me," I said wanting real answers.

"Just be prepared, your time to fight is coming very soon," Castiel stated before disappearing before our eyes.

"Who's Caleb?" Nate questioned after we stood in silence for a moment or two.

"Everything he just said and all you have to ask is 'who's Caleb'?" I almost yelled at him.

"We will figure everything out," Sam said.

"How?" I asked turning my gaze to him.

"I don't know," he admitted bending under my glare.

"I'm going to go call Bobby, he needs to know about this and maybe he has some type of protection ritual we can use," Adam said as he walked towards the kitchen where the house phone was located.

"I'll go grab everything we have out of the trunk," Sam said walking to the front door.

"Lex, who is Caleb?" Nate asked again.

"I'll…I'm just going to go help Sam," Dean said awkwardly as he rushed out the front door.

"Just someone from my past," I answered once it was just the two of us in the living room.

"Another brother?" he questioned.

"No, just someone from my past."

"And that's all the answer I'm going to get?" he asked.

"Yes it is," I nodded, "You don't need to know everything about my past."

We were silent for a minute as I went to sit on the couch and started picking the skin around my fingernails.

"So that was an angel, right?" Nate questioned sitting down next to me.

"Yup," I replied simply.

"And he said you weren't supposed to be pregnant," Nate said slowly.

"Apparently," I sighed.

"So…why do you think you are? I mean we were always so careful and…" Nate started until I cut him off.

"I know we always said we never wanted kids."

"It was just something we always agreed on and we always used protection and you were on the pill, right?"

"Yes Nathan."

"And it wasn't supposed to be part of your destiny or whatever," Nate continued rambling.

"It?" I questioned.

"You know what I mean," he said waving the question off, "I just don't understand how this could happen."

"Do I really have to explain human biology to you?" I asked sarcastically.

"God I hope not," Adam stated walking back into the living room.

"No she doesn't," Nate replied rolling his eyes.

"Doesn't what?" Sam questioned as him and Dean walked in with it looked like very weapon, book and charm that we had.

"Explain to Nathan about the birds and the bees," Adam answered.

"I think he knows too much about that," Dean scoffed walking over to us and wedging his way in between us on the couch.

"Did you get a hold of Bobby?" I asked Adam as I leaned my head against Dean's chest when he sat back.

"Yeah but he's stuck on a job right now, he's trying to get Rufus to come to finish it so he can get back here but it probably won't be for a day or two."

"Well until then we can make sure there are devil traps at every door and salt in front of every window," Sam stated.

"I don't think he's going to be scared of a little salt," I said as I started massaging my temples.

"You alright?" Dean questioned with worry clearly evident.

"Migraine," I answered and I felt Dean tense up and Sam's facial features harden so I had to clarify, "Just a migraine guys, nothing like before…"

"Do you still carry your prescription with you?" Sam asked.

"We have a bottle at home but I think I've only seen her take it like once. It must be all of your yelling," Nate answered turning his attention to Dean.

"Alright, I think it's time you go," Dean stated.

"I'm not going anywhere," Nate protested, "I told her she wouldn't have to do this alone and I'm not going back on that no matter what you say."

"Glad to hear it," Sam said with a small smile.

"Then at least let me help you up to bed," Dean tried.

"No, I want to stay here," I said snuggling into his side. I didn't care how much of a little kid I looked like I felt safe.

"Ok, Adam turn the lights off," Dean instructed as he started combing his fingers through my hair like he used to do when I was little and I quickly started to drift off to sleep.

I woke up and couldn't help but smile even though there were beds available upstairs every single one of them was sleeping in the living room. Nathan was on the floor next to the couch that Dean and I had occupied, Adam was sitting behind Bobby's desk using a book as a pillow and Sam was sleeping in a ball on the love seat that was four sizes too small for him. I quietly got up from the couch as to not wake Dean, stepped over Nate and headed straight for the bathroom with the feeling of nausea. However, since I had already thrown up everything I had eaten it was a bunch of dry heaves which was almost as bad. Once I was able to stand up without the feeling of having to be sick again I made my way to the kitchen to start making breakfast for everyone. I had to keep busy, I couldn't just sit and think about everything going on or I would go crazy.

**Dean's Point of View**

I woke up to the sound of something crashing in the kitchen. It took me a minute to realize Lex was no longer in the living room, I jumped off the couch and ran into the kitchen only stopping when I saw Lex cursing like a trucker as she picked bacon off the floor.

"What did the pig ever do to you?" I joked as I walked closer to help her.

"I just…I just wanted everyone to be happy with breakfast," she said as she frantically threw the bacon back on the pan.

"I know you're eating for two but are you trying to feed an army?" I teased trying to lighten the mood as I noticed she was cooking probably everything Bobby had in the refrigerator, not that he would mind.

"Well Adam's going to want French toast and Sammy likes omelets and Nathan likes egg sandwiches and I know you like pancakes," she answered as she quickly flipped the French toast over and walked over to the counter and began ferociously whipping the eggs.

"You didn't have to do all of this," I said taking a seat at the table trying to rub the sleep out of my eyes as I watched her run around the kitchen like the energizer bunny.

"Yes I do," was all she said as she poured the eggs into the pan and started on the pancake batter.

I watched as she put the French toast on a plate before putting it in the microwave to keep it warm. She flipped the pancakes and then moved over to the pan she had Sam's omelet cooking in flipping it flawlessly. She was working like a professional you would see on the television.

"Shit," she cursed as she tried to cut the bagel for Nathan's sandwich. She ran cool water over her finger she cut with the knife before wrapping the hand towel around it. What surprised me was when I saw tears rolling down her cheeks as she slid to the floor.

**Alexa's Point of View**

"Hey, hey, hey it's alright," Dean said throwing his arm around me as he sat on the floor next to me, "Let me see your finger."

"It's not that," I cried.

"What? What's going on?" Dean asked clearly confused at my outburst.

"I don't know," I cried harder into his shoulder.

It was so pathetic, I mean sure I had cried in front of my brothers before but I always had good reason too. Now, all I wanted to do was cry.

"Does it smell like something's burning?" Sam asked shuffling into the kitchen.

"Oh God the pancakes," I exclaimed jumping up from the floor and quickly flipping them but it was too late they were as black as night and then the smoke alarm started going off successfully waking up the other two men in the house.

"Is everything ok?" Adam asked running into the kitchen with Nate on his heels.

"I ruined breakfast," I yelled throwing the spatula across the room and hitting the opposite wall.

"Just the pancakes but everything else is fine," Dean tried as he turned off the other burners on the stove.

"I'm sure you didn't mean to," Sam added as he got the smoke alarm to stop going off.

"I just wanted everyone to eat as a family and now we can't do that!" I yelled making Nathan jump slightly.

"Why not?" Adam questioned cautiously.

"Because there are no fucking pancakes!" I screamed as if it was the most obvious answer.

"Lex, it's fine I'll just eat the French toast," Dean said in a very calm voice as if he was scared I would explode at any minute.

"No you need pancakes!" I exclaimed as more tears came out.

"Ok, just calm down," Nate said softly putting his hands up in surrender as he walked closer, "Why don't we got lie down for a little bit and they can run out and grab more pancake mix."

"But then everything else will be cold," I declared as threw the pan with the omelet in it into the sink.

"We can just run down to the diner," Sam suggested.

"Yeah they have everything there," Adam added, "We can bring it all back here if you want and then we can eat together without you having to do any of the work."

I thought about it for a minute before finally giving in, "Fine but you need to get French toast and pancakes and an omelet and an egg sandwich on a bagel lightly toasted."

"We can do that," Sam smiled.

"What do you want to eat?" Dean asked carefully.

"I'll just pick off your plates."

"Alright, well while they are gone why don't we go rest," Nate said as he put his arm around my shoulders and started leading me to the stairs.

"We won't be long," Sam said as he and Dean headed for the door.

"Just stay in a separate bed," Dean said looking Nate square in the eyes as if to warn him.

"What's he going to do? Knock me up," I scoffed.

It wasn't long after lying with Nathan that I drifted off to sleep. I hated feeling like this my emotions were all out whack, I was almost always nauseous and I could sleep at the drop of a hat.

I dreamed I was walking along a beach, stopping every so often when I saw a shell before I started walking again. That's when my dear friend Castiel suddenly appeared in front of me and for the first time since I had met him he was out of breath.

"We've lost him," he said as he tried to get his breathing under control.

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"Alexa you need to wake up now, you are not safe."

I shot up in bed to see Nate still sleeping next to me. I ran to the window to see if Sam and Dean were back yet but the Impala wasn't in the driveway. I quickly ran downstairs to look for Adam when I saw a note on the table.

_Lex,_

_Sarah called from town saying a part was in Bobby and I were waiting for. _

_Won't be gone long. _

_I'll be back for our family breakfast._

_Adam_

I was about to call Dean and Sam back to the house when there was a knock at the door. Without thinking I answered it to see Bailey standing there.

"Bailey?" I questioned.

"Oh my God Lex, I've been calling you for like ever and I thought something bad might have happened. A few people said they saw you at Joe's talking to Nate but then you disappeared again and all I could think was the worst," she rambled on.

"Just some family stuff going on," I started to explain, "Wait, how did you know I was here?"

"Let's just say instinct," she replied.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I told you, when I'm alive you are bound to me," she smirked as her eyes turned the all too familiar shade of yellow.

"Oh God," I breathed out.

"God has nothing to do with this," she laughed as she grabbed my wrist. I suddenly felt dizzy and as the room started to spin everything went black.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: I do not own anything having to do with Supernatural, only Alexa belongs to me. As always please Read and Review! It's a little back and forth between perspectives but I hope you enjoy! I know it seems like an ending chapter but I promise you this is not the end!**

Chapter 11

**Dean's Point of View**

"Dude, I knew chicks could be crazy while they're pregnant but Lex…" I said before whistling as we pulled back into the driveway.

"Yeah, I thought she was going to take Nathan out with that spatula," Sam laughed as we carried the bags of food into the house.

"I would have paid to seen that," I muttered.

"What is your problem with the guy?" Sam asked as we walked through the front door.

"Do you really have to ask?" I questioned in disbelief.

"Well I'm not thrilled about her being pregnant either but he seems like he is trying to do the right thing and that has to count for something, doesn't it?" Sam asked as he put the food on the table.

"I still don't like him," I admitted as I saw a note on the table.

_Lex,_

_Sarah called from town saying a part was in Bobby and I were waiting for. _

_Won't be gone long. _

_I'll be back for our family breakfast._

_Adam_

"Looks like Adam went out," I commented as I put the note back down.

"Should we go wake them or wait for him to get back?" Sam asked.

"You really want to wake the resident of the rubber room," I laughed.

"What?" Sam questioned confused.

"Dude, she's nine shades of crazy right now. I mean we could easily lose an eye or something trying to wake her."

"Or she gets pissed because we didn't," Sam argued.

"So what do we do?" I asked.

"Wait until Adam gets back and send him," Sam replied sitting down at the kitchen table.

"I like the way you think."

**Alexa's Point of View**

"Come on little girl time to wake up," Bailey sang in my ear.

When I opened my eyes I realized I was tied to a chair with a gag in my mouth. I looked around hoping we were somewhere I recognized but I could only be so lucky. It looked as if we were in a run down cabin, I strained my ears praying to hear cars on the highway but it was quiet.

"Here let me get that for you, no one will here you out here," she said as she took the gag out of my mouth.

"Get the hell out of my best friend you son of a bitch," I growled.

"I thought this would be the perfect little meat suit," she said as she looked down at herself and then back to me, "Wouldn't want to ruin the packaging now, would we?"

"What the hell do you want?"

"You of course but that little angel you have watching over you is a real pain in the ass," she said as she walked around the room. I took the time that she was distracted to try and loosen the ropes around my wrists.

"Why me?" I asked trying to keep her talking.

"Mommy had to uphold her end of the bargain," she smiled.

"What?" I questioned expecting her to say anything but that.

"See mommy came to me and made a deal all those years ago, your dad's life in exchange for her first born girl. Now your dad making the deal to save you made it that much more perfect. See little details get in the way like demons can't bring someone back so without daddy taking your place I would have never been able to claim you as my daughter."

"I am not your daughter, I am the one that is going to send your sorry ass back to hell," I said working on the ropes again.

"Been there, done that but I have to admit you were a lot stronger than I expected."

"Never underestimate the power of a Winchester," I said as the rope around my wrists fell to the floor. I instantly charged Bailey sending us both to the floor. I threw a few punches as I sat on top of her until I was thrown off her by an invisible force. I tried to get up but was quickly pinned to the wall.

"There's that spark I was looking for," Bailey smirked wiping away some blood form her lip where I had split it.

"Getting a little repetitive aren't we?" I said with a cocky tone in my voice, "I mean how many times are you going to pin me to a wall?"

"And here I thought monologuing was Dean's M.O.," she said as she walked over to me and grabbed my arm, "Looks like you won't forget who got you into this mess in the first place."

I couldn't help but look down at the scar on my arm that said 'Mary'.

"Should we add some more," Bailey smirked pulling out a small knife.

"Let. Me. Go," I growled as a wave of energy surged through me and I was able to get off the wall.

"How…how did you do that?" she asked taking a step back.

I had to admit I had no idea but I knew if this is how it was all supposed to end that I was going down swinging.

**Dean's Point of View**

"Lex?" I heard Nathan call out.

Sam and I looked at each other with confusion; she was upstairs sleeping with him…wasn't she?

"Lex, you down here?" Nathan asked coming down the stairs.

"What do you mean is she down here?" Sam questioned standing immediately.

"I woke up and she wasn't next to me I figured she got hungry…wait, she isn't here?"

That's when the worry set in and I locked eyes with Sam.

"She wouldn't…" Sam started.

"I don't know," I confessed realizing Sam was thinking she took off again when Adam walked into the kitchen.

"Hey guys," Adam nodded as he came into the conversation.

"Was she here when you left?" I asked instantly.

"What?" he questioned confused.

"Lex isn't here," Sam clarified.

"Where did she go?" Adam asked and I could hear the concern in his voice.

"I don't know we left to get breakfast and this asshole lost her," I yelled motioning to Nathan.

"I didn't lose her! He left too!" Nathan yelled pointing to Adam.

"I got a call saying a part was in," Adam started.

"Well where is it?" Nathan cut him off.

"Sarah said she never called me when I got there I thought it must have been some mistake so I came back, her voice did sound a little off on the phone like she had a cold or something."

"Anything happens to her, I'm going to rip your lungs out," I growled taking a step towards Nathan and grabbing him by the front of his shirt.

"You think I want something bad to happen to her?" he asked removing my hand from his shirt. I was about to take a swing when Sam stepped in the middle.

"This isn't helping all you're doing is wasting time, we need to find Lex."

"You should go home," I told Nathan.

"I told you…" he started.

"I only meant someone should be there incase that's where she shows up," I said trying to form a plan in my head, "Adam call Bobby we're going to need him here, Sam try tracing her cell phone I know it's a long shot but we need to start somewhere."

Adam picked up the house phone and called Bobby while Sam pulled out his laptop. Nathan was halfway out the door when I saw him stop.

"What are you waiting for?" I asked walking into the living room.

"Bailey's car is here," he replied softly as if he was trying to figure out a puzzle.

"Ok and that is?" I asked.

"Lex's best friend they work together at the hardware store, they have been inseparable for the last two years but I didn't think Bailey knew anything about you guys."

That's when the light bulb went off in my head.

"Castiel!" I yelled and looked around the room but the only thing that appeared was Adam and Sam.

"What's going on?" Adam asked.

"I think he found a way," I answered.

"What are you talking about?" Sam questioned.

"Castiel!" I screamed as loud as I could.

"You bellowed," he said appearing in the middle of the living room.

"Can he possess anyone he wants to?" I asked as I paced the room.

"If you are talking about Azazel then yes."

"I think he took her," I said clenching my fists to hide the small trembling from anger and fear.

"I warned her we lost track of him," he stated.

"So he used someone she would trust and go with willingly," Sam mentioned.

"And made a call to get me out of the house," Adam realized.

"Alright so where is she?" I asked.

"I don't know."

"You don't know?" Nathan questioned.

"I can not sense her," Castiel replied as he stared off into space as if trying to locate her.

"That doesn't mean…I mean she's not…" Sam stumbled over his words.

"I don't know."

"No!" I yelled, "She's not dead, I would know, I would feel it."

"She could be being kept somewhere protected from angels," Castiel brought up.

"Protected from angels?" Adam questioned.

"Just like there are charms and spells to hide from demons there are ones for angels as well."

"So unless she escapes…" Nathan started.

"We have no way of finding her," Sam finished.

"It is her destiny."

"If it's her destiny then you should know what the outcome will be," Adam challenged.

"That is up to your sister."

**Alexa's Point of View**

"That's impossible," Bailey breathed out as I walked closer to her unfazed by the force field she was trying to use against me.

"Exercizo te, imundissime spiritus, ominis incursio adversarii…" I started chanting somehow remembering the exorcism I had used the last time but stopped when I saw Bailey laughing.

"That's not going to work this time," she laughed pulling up her sleeve to reveal a weird looking tattoo on her arm, "The only way to kill me, is to kill your B.F.F."

"No there's got to be another way," I said shaking my head. I wanted to kill him with ever fiber of my being but at what cost, Bailey simply made the wrong choice in friends and now she was supposed to die because of it?

"Now that was a neat little trick you pulled last time sending me to hell but thanks to your brother I'm back and frankly my dear I'm not going back so I have no choice but to rid you from existence and start over," she said pulling the knife back out and walking towards me.

"Bay, I'm so sorry," I whispered as I took the chair I was tied to and threw it at her.

"Bailey can't come to the phone right now, leave a message after the beep," she smiled flashing her yellow eyes at me.

"I'm going to kill you," I promised as she swung the knife at me and I just barely dodged it.

"Promises, promises," she said shaking her head before an evil smile formed on her lips, "I remember now what you like."

"There's a lot of things I like, shots of Patron, Black Sabbath blaring in the middle of the summer with the windows down, you'll have to be a little more specific," I stated with the same cocky attitude from earlier.

She didn't even say anything, all she did was turn her head to the side and smile as I gasped in pain as my stomach was sliced open like tissue paper.

"Daddy's not here to save you this time princess," she smiled as I grabbed onto my stomach.

"Please don't," I begged, "I'm…I'm pregnant."

"It's a kill or be killed world Alexa and I am going to be the one walking out of here."

I don't know how to explain how it happened but I was staring at the knife in her hand and it was suddenly in my own.

"This is for Max," I said as I stabbed the knife into her chest. She screamed out in pain as I pulled the knife out and stabbed her again.

"This isn't over," she said as she coughed up blood and punched me in the face.

It took me a minute to focus and when I did I saw her crawling towards the door trying to escape.

"I don't think so," I said pulling together all the strength I had as I stood up and unsteadily made my way over to her. I could feel the energy surging through my veins as if I was on fire. I grabbed her by the hair and threw her on the ground this time stabbing the knife directly into her heart.

"No!" she screamed. I waited to see the smoke pour out of her mouth but instead I saw the yellow eyes flicker before turning back to Bailey's hazel eyes.

"Oh God, Bay," I cried looking at her lifeless body in front of me, "I'm so sorry…I didn't know what else to do…I'm so sorry."

I reached over and closed her eyes before trying to crawl to the door of the cabin. I knew I had to get out of here somehow. I was halfway out the door when the world started drifting away, I tried to grab onto to the railing of the front porch but missed and tumbled down the stairs. I could feel the dirt against the side of my face as I lay in a heap at the bottom of the stairs. This was it I thought, this is how my life was going to end, I fulfilled my destiny.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: I do not own anything having to do with Supernatural, only Alexa belongs to me. As always please Read and Review!**

**Quick thank you for all that have reviewed we have reached over 50 reviews, you guys are awesome! Another short one but I promise you I have big surprise for you all in the next chapter!**

Chapter 12

**Dean's Point of View**

"That's up to your sister."

"We can't just sit here and do nothing we have to find her," I demanded trying to get the images of Lex being hurt out of my head.

"Where should we start looking?" Nathan asked.

"Kid, I don't think it's going to be that easy," Sam said as he walked back to his laptop, "A demon like this isn't going to leave a trail."

"Any luck with the cell phone?" Adam questioned and I turned my attention to Sam hoping for a small miracle.

"No," Sam answered dejectedly, "It says the phone is here."

"Well we are going to do something, aren't we?" Nathan questioned and I could tell he was starting to panic.

"There is nothing to do," Castiel stated and that's when I lost it.

"Nothing to do?...What the hell do you mean there is nothing to do?" I yelled as I got in his face, "You are the one that brought this on her, she had finally gotten away…she was happy and your feathery ass brought her back into this mess!"

"If you want someone to blame look in the mirror Dean Winchester, I am not the one who broke Azazel free."

I took a step back, he hadn't physically put his hands on me but his words alone felt like I had been hit right in the chest.

"Alright, alright," Adam said speaking up, "Is there any way you can check with the guys upstairs on a way to find her?"

"I do not understand, there are no other people in the house."

"Upstairs you moron," Adam scoffed, "You know like other angels."

"They would not know anything about…" Castiel started to answer be he stopped abruptly as his brow furrowed in concentration.

"Castiel?" Sam asked wondering like the rest of us what was going on.

He put his hand up to silence us as it looked like he was trying to listen for something then right before he disappeared he stated, "Your sister has been severely injured."

"If anything happens to her…" I trailed off as my voice hitched.

"She'll be fine," Sam said, "She has to be."

If I blinked I think I would have missed it, a second later Castiel reappeared in the living room with Lex in his arms. He laid her down on the couch and I couldn't help but think she was dead. Her left eye was swollen shut and had already started to bruise, her lip was split and knuckles bloody but that was all nothing compared to the large gash she had across her stomach.

"Oh God," Adam breathed out.

"Is…is she…" Nathan stuttered on his words as I saw his eyes fill with unshed tears.

Castiel placed two fingers on the side of her forehead and she arched her body as if there was an immense pain coursing through her.

"What are you doing?" I demanded getting ready to pull him away when her body finally relaxed. That's when I noticed the bleeding had stopped and there was no more swelling around her eye.

"Your sister has done a great service to us all by fulfilling her destiny," Castiel stated as he moved away from her.

"Does that mean Azazel is back in hell?" Sam questioned.

"No it means she killed him by sacrificing her friendship. This was always Alexa's destiny and everything she went through in her life was in preparation for this. She had to not only be strong physically but mentally, you should be very proud," Castiel explained.

"Is she going to be alright?" I asked not caring if she succeeded or not, nothing else matters to me but her.

"She will need to rest but she will live."

"And the baby?" Nathan questioned.

"There's only so much I can do," Castiel stated before disappearing.

"I'm going to get in her bed," I said quietly as I carefully and skillfully lifted her in my arms. I easily climbed the stairs and as I laid her in my bed I couldn't help but think how fragile she looked.

**Alexa's Point of View**

It's true what people say, that your life flashes before your eyes right before you die. As I lay on the ground forcing myself to stay conscious clips of my life play before my eyes like a movie; my first day of school, learning to drive, prank wars with my brothers, meeting Adam and the night Caleb proposed to me. My eyes started to close as the pain became too much to bare and just as I thought I was going to drift away I felt myself being picked up and cradled in someone's arms. I tried to open my eyes but was blinded by a bright white light. I could hear my brothers talking around me and fell into a deep sleep knowing that I was finally safe.

The next morning I squinted as the sun filtered in through the small window. I moaned a little as I tried to sit up and realized there was only a scar on my stomach.

"Hey, hey, hey take it easy," Sam said getting up from the chair he had been previously sleeping in before coming to sit on the bed next to me.

"Thank God you're awake," Dean added as he sat on the other side of me and pulled me into a fierce hug.

"Wha…what happened?" I asked pulling away from Dean to be able to look both of them in the eyes.

I could see them having a mini conversation with their facial expressions before Sam finally looked at me again.

"What do you remember?" he asked cautiously.

"Bailey showed up here and…" I started and it all came back to me in a wave that almost crushed me, "…oh God…I…I killed her…but…but I thought I was dead."

"Castiel healed you," Sam stated but I could still see a sadness in their eyes.

"Where's Nate and Adam?" I questioned.

"Passed out downstairs," Sam answered and it was like Dean was trying to avoid making eye contact with me.

"We should let you rest," Dean said as he stood up and headed for the door.

"Dean, we need to tell her," Sam stood up and whispered or so he thought.

"Tell me what?" I asked nervously but neither of them answered, "Guys…tell me what?"

"Well Castiel healed you," Sam started.

"Yeah…you said that."

"Baby girl, he wasn't…" Dean said before running his hand over his face, "he wasn't able to save the baby."

"What?" I asked softly as the tears began to form in my eyes and I placed my hands subconsciously on my stomach.

Sam sat back down on the bed and tried to comfort me but I pulled away. I couldn't explain how I was feeling there were too many emotions running through me.

"Peanut," Sam tried again but I rolled over in bed so that my back was facing him.

"Come on Sam, let's give her some time," Dean said before they both left the room.

I waited until I could hear them both walking down the stairs before I called Castiel.

"Alexa," he nodded as he appeared at the foot of my bed.

"Bring my baby back, now," I sneered barely able to control my emotions.

"I am unable to do that."

"You said I would be rewarded, you said that if I succeeded I would be rewarded!"

"The fetus was not a part of your destiny but you will be rewarded," Castiel stated before disappearing.

"Come back! Please come back!" I screamed through my tears but he never showed.

A few seconds later I could hear the boys running up the stairs.

"We're here, baby girl," Dean said as he pulled me onto his lap like he used to do when I was little and started slightly rocking me, "We're here."

I could feel the eyes of everyone on me and it infuriated me. I didn't want their sympathy, I wanted my baby back…I wanted Bailey back.

"Baby, I'm so sorry," Nathan said kneeling in front of me.

"Leave," I whispered.

"Lex, I…" Nathan started but Adam spoke up.

"Maybe you should just wait downstairs."

"No, I mean all of you," I clarified as I lay back down in bed and curled myself into a ball.

"Peanut, don't shut us out," Sam tried.

"Get out," I said more forcefully this time but when no one moved I started screaming, "Get out, get out, GET OUT!"

They hesitantly left the room and I sobbed uncontrollably, the pain in my heart was unbearable to the point where the only thing I had left to do was shut down.

I stayed in bed for four days lost in my own emotions. I didn't eat, I didn't sleep and I wouldn't talk about what happened even though everyone tried. Bobby had come home at some point and stopped in and told me all about his hunt trying to get me to talk but he eventually gave up. Adam came in with an old Playstation with Guitar Hero and attempted to play as I stared at the wall. Sam brought in my old laptop he had given me and rambled on about what new games he put on it and what he updated so that it would work faster. Dean would stand in the doorway at night when he thought I was sleeping and just watch me as if he was scared I would vanish into thin air. They all rotated trying to bring me food and I almost thought they made up a schedule because as soon as one of them left the next would walk in.

Then on the fifth day Nathan finally came in for the first time since I had first kicked everyone out.

"I found this when I went to do laundry," he started as he put the picture of him and I from the state fair on the bedside table, "I can't begin to understand what you are going through right now but I hope that one day we can get back to the people we were in that picture."

"I can't do that," I said very softly as my voice wavered a little.

"What's that?" Nathan asked excited that I was speaking again.

"I'll never be that person again," I said as I still stared at the wall, "You need to go home Nathan."

"Lex, I want to stay with you," Nathan said as he reached for my hand but I pulled it away.

"Please go home," I pleaded looking into his eyes for the first time.

He stood up and kissed me on the forehead and whispered, "I love you," before walking out of the room.

A few minutes later I heard the motorcycle start up and the gravel under the tires as he drove away. I loved Nathan and probably always would but I couldn't be with him not without him getting hurt. I felt cursed, like everyone that I loved ended up dead and I couldn't take it anymore. That's when I noticed Dean standing in the doorway. I thought he was just going to watch me like he usually did but today was different, today he came over to the bed and pulled the covers off of me.

"You're not doing this anymore," he stated as he grabbed my hands and pulled me into a sitting position, "You are not going to spend the rest of your life staring at that ugly ass wall, you hear me?"

I didn't answer and not because I was trying to be difficult but because I wasn't sure what to say.

"Listen to me and you listen good," he said kneeling in front of my and taking my chin in his hand so I had no choice but to look at him, "I'm not losing you, I know we don't say it but I love you and I am not letting you slip away."

The pain I saw in his eyes snapped me out of whatever hold I had put myself in. I was still hurting and it was still tearing my heart out of my chest every time I thought about everything I went through but I never wanted to hurt my brothers.

"It hurts, De," I admitted softly and I could see the relief in his eyes that I said something…anything.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: I do not own anything having to do with Supernatural, only Alexa belongs to me. As always please Read and Review!**

**Shoot me now it's a short chapter but I wanted to give you something!**

Chapter 13

Dean stayed with me that night and it was the first time since everything happened that I slept through the night. I woke to find Dean snoring slightly as the two of us just barley fit on the bed. I quietly got up and headed to the bathroom for a much needed hot shower, I knew my brothers were just trying to be nice but someone should have told me I smelled. I washed my hair and my body and tried to block out everything that had happened but I just couldn't. Thoughts of Bailey kept flooding my mind and I slid down the shower wall sobbing. I don't know how long I was in there for but long enough for the water to turn cold and my fingers to look like prunes. I dried myself off, got dressed in comfortable clothes and made my way down the stairs.

"Hey look who it is," Bobby smiled as I entered the kitchen, "it's good to see you up, darlin'."

I just half smiled in response as I grabbed an energy drink out of the fridge and sat down at the table.

"You know you had your brothers and I very worried," Bobby continued as he stirred his coffee absentmindedly.

"Sorry," I said softly hoping he would drop any conversation he planned on having and I was grateful when he did.

"Well, I've got to run over to help Rufus with some research but I could stay if you want me to," he offered as he stood up and adjusted the raggedy baseball cap he always insisted on wearing.

"No, you should go."

"Like I said, it's good to see you up, darlin'," he said patting me on the shoulder before walking out the backdoor.

I played with the tab on my can working it back and forth until it finally came off when Adam made his way into the kitchen.

"It's nice to see you up," he said grabbing a clean mug out of the cabinet and pouring himself some coffee.

"Seems to be the general consensus," I replied dryly.

"So, how you doing?" Adam asked gently as he took a seat next to me and I just shrugged.

"Can you talk to me about it?" he tried again.

"I…I don't know what to say."

"It's going to take time but things will get better," he encouraged as he took my hand in his.

"There's just too much that time can't erase," I said pulling my hand away.

"Lex, I…"

"This is pain is just to real," I said holding back the tears as I got up from the table and searched the rack of keys by the backdoor for the ones to the Challenger.

"Where are you going?" he questioned as I snatched the keys and headed for the door.

"Out," was all I replied as I shut the door behind me.

**Dean's Point of View**

I was still half asleep when I tried to roll over to get more comfortable when I rolled right out of bed landing on my back. I laid there for a minute pissed at myself for ending up on the floor before I pulled myself up with an exasperated sigh and noticed I was in the room by myself.

"Dean!" I heard Sam yell from downstairs.

I was completely awake in an instant as I flew down the stairs expecting to fight something supernatural when I found Adam and Sam pacing the length of the kitchen.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"She left," Sam said as if he didn't believe what he was saying.

"Lex?" I questioned already knowing the answer.

"I'm sorry, I just tried…" Adam started.

"It's not your fault," Sam said cutting him off.

"What happened?" I asked still feeling out of the loop.

"I tried talking to her and it didn't go very well," Adam explained.

"She talked to you?" I asked surprised.

"A little," Adam nodded, "I tried telling her that in time she will feel better."

"And…" I prompted wanting the information quicker than I was getting it.

"She said how time wouldn't erase anything and the pain was too real for her and before I had a chance to stop her she grabbed a set of keys and walked out the backdoor."

"Did she say where she was going?" I asked hopefully.

"Out," Adam answered hesitantly.

"Well that's specific," I scoffed as there was a knock at the door.

"Dean, I'm sorry," Adam apologized as Sam left to see who it was.

I ran a hand over my face in frustration as Sam came back into the kitchen with Nathan following him.

"I just wanted to check on Lex," he started.

"She isn't here," Adam said and I could hear the guilt in his voice.

"Where'd she go?" Nathan asked.

"Well a week ago I would have said she went to see you," Sam said as he went over to make another pot of coffee.

"And now?" Nathan questioned.

"I don't know," Sam sighed.

"The bar?" Adam suggested.

"It's ten am," Nate exclaimed.

"You know happy-go-lucky Alexa not I'm-pissed-off-at-the-world Alexa," Adam said taking a seat at the table and putting his head in his hands.

"Dean…you don't think…" Sam started but was unable to get the words out.

"No, she's fine," I said quickly and I don't know who I was trying to convince more, myself or everyone else.

"What if…" Sam started again.

"No!" I yelled causing Nathan to jump slightly, "We are not going to sit here and play 'what if'.

**Alexa's Point of View**

I really didn't have a destination in mind as I pulled out of the driveway I just wanted to get away a little bit to try and clear my head. I got on the interstate and just drove as Black Sabbath blared through the speakers and my hair blew in the wind from the windows being down. A line from the song, _happiness I cannot feel and love to me is so unreal, _stuck out in my mind and I felt as if it could have been written especially for me.

I knew I had been on the road awhile when the sun started to set and I had to use my headlights to see. I decided to stop at the liquor store and pick up a bottle of Patron before heading back to the salvage yard. I parked the car in the driveway and made my way inside with the bottle in hand.

"Are you alright?" Sam nearly yelled as I walked in the backdoor.

"Where the hell were you?" Dean asked angrily.

"Thank God," Adam whispered with a sigh of relief.

"Went to the liquor store," I said raising the bottle.

"Where? Canada?" Sam questioned and that's when I saw Nathan leaning in the doorway for the connected the kitchen and living room.

"What are you doing here?" I sneered.

"I'm not giving up that easily," he said taking a step towards me.

"I told you to go home," I said taking a step back to keep the distance between us.

"Maybe you should hear him out," Sam suggested and Dean was visibly aggravated.

"We'll just be upstairs," Adam said as he and Sam walked out and I glanced over to Dean who had his arms crossed.

"Yell if there is any funny business," he said before he finally left the room and I could hear him slowly climbing the stairs.

"Since when do you drink Tequila?" Nathan asked motioning to the bottle in my hand.

"Is that what you really came here to talk about?" I questioned as I reached into the cabinet to grab a glass.

"No," he said softly.

"You want one?" I asked as I poured myself a drink.

"I suppose," he replied as he took a seat at the table.

"Whatever," I mumbled turning around to grab another glass out of the cabinet.

"Hey pretty girl…"

I turned around quickly ready to scream at Nathan for calling me the two words I told him I never wanted to hear come out of his mouth when I realized we weren't the only two people in the room anymore and I dropped the bottle causing it to shatter on the floor.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: I do not own anything having to do with Supernatural, only Alexa belongs to me. As always please Read and Review!**

Chapter 14

"Lex, are you alright?" Nathan asked jumping out of the chair.

I couldn't answer him though I felt like I was in a dream as I stared into the stunning blue eyes of my first love.

"Surprised to see me?" Caleb asked with a smile.

"This can't be real," I whispered before my hunter instincts kicked in and I charged him with a silver knife.

"Alexa, stop," Caleb told me as he skillfully maneuvered himself so I couldn't cut him.

"Dean! Sam!" I screamed as I tried as hard as I could to get the knife to connect with any part of his skin.

**Dean's Point of View**

"I don't know why she has to talk to him," I grumbled as I paced the length of the bedroom and Sam stifled a laugh.

"What?" Adam questioned.

"Dean has never liked any of the guys Lex has introduced us to," Sam explained.

"Not true," I disagreed.

"Dean, you broke her first boyfriend's nose for holding her hand!" Sam protested.

"You did?" Adam asked in shock.

"She was twelve!" I argued.

"They were holding hands not making out!"

"Sammy, what do you think hand holding leads to?" I asked as I continued to pace back and forth.

"Oh please she was twelve," Sam sighed as he rolled his eyes and that's when we heard glass breaking from downstairs.

"Well that can't be good," Adam muttered.

"Maybe she is taking her anger out on Nathan," I smirked.

"Are you ever going to drop it?" Sam questioned but before I could answer we heard Lex screaming for us.

**Alexa's Point of View**

"Stop it, look," Caleb said grabbing the knife out of my hand and dragging it across his forearm, "If I was a shapeshifter or revenant I wouldn't be able to do that."

"Cowboy?" I questioned in disbelief as I took a step back.

"Lex, what's…" Dean started as they ran into the kitchen but froze when they saw Caleb and his bleeding arm.

This couldn't be happening I thought to myself as I stared at him in with skepticism.

"Who are you?" Adam asked breaking the silence.

"Caleb," he answered extending his hand to shake Adam's.

"Adam, half brother," he said shaking his hand, "Nice to finally meet the guy who's truck we've been keeping for almost three years now."

"Half brother?" Caleb questioned looking over to Dean for confirmation.

"Long story," Dean replied staring at him as well trying to figure out how this was possible.

"It's great to hear you still have my truck," Caleb started until I threw a flask of holy water in his face. He stood there for a second before turning his head to spit the water out, "I'm not a demon you know."

"You can't be real," I said shaking my head and trying to hold in my tears.

"I am pretty girl," he smiled and took a step towards me.

"Stay away from her," Nathan sneered taking a step in front of me.

"And who are you?" Caleb questioned.

"Awkward," Dean said to Sam and Adam as he shifted on his feet.

"Her boyfriend, who the hell are you?" Nathan growled.

"Her fiancé," Caleb replied, "Or at least I was."

"Wh…wh…what?" Nathan stuttered out in shock as he first looked at Caleb and then turned to me.

"Nate, I…" I started but really what was there to say.

"How?" Sam asked, "I mean don't get me wrong it's great to see you, man but how is this possible?"

"Some guy named Castiel said that I was a reward for Lex but I'm not really sure what he meant by it."

That's when Castiel's words played through my mind; _if you succeed you will be rewarded_.

"It's really you," I whispered with a smile playing on my lips as I took in every inch of him. He was exactly as I remembered right down to the tight fighting jeans and cowboy boots.

"Well if I know anything about coming back from the dead, which I do, you're probably starving," Dean commented and Caleb looked at him confused.

"Another long story," Sam laughed.

"Why don't Sam and I run to the diner and pick up some food," Dean suggested.

"Sounds good but I'll come with you, I need to get her another bottle," he laughed motioning to the mess that was still on the floor, "So pretty girl, you coming?"

"I think I'm going to stay here."

"Me too," Adam added as he and Dean had a mini conversation with their facial expressions.

"What about you?...Nate was it?" Caleb questioned.

"I'm staying," he said angrily.

"No reason to get hostile just wanted to know how much food to get," Caleb smirked as he turned to walk out the backdoor.

"Ok, well we'll be back," Sam said as he and Dean followed.

We were stood there in an uncomfortable silence until we heard the Impala pull out of the driveway.

"Fiancé, huh?" Nathan questioned.

"Nate, it's a…" I started as Adam went to clean up the glass from the bottle I had dropped.

"Don't you dare say long story," Nathan declared, "I think it's time I actually got a straight answer."

"I don't know what you want me to say."

"Were you engaged to him?" Nathan asked fuming.

"Yes," I nodded.

"What happened to you never want to get married?" he questioned, "Or was it that you just never wanted to get married to me?"

"It's more complicated than that!" I yelled.

"I'll just give you guys a few minutes," Adam said after cleaning up my mess and heading towards the living room.

"I don't know you at all," Nathan said softly as he shook his head.

"Yes you do," I tried.

"Did you even love me, at all?"

"Of course, I did!" I exclaimed.

"Did or do?" he asked before storming out the backdoor. I waited to hear the motorcycle start up but when I never did I figured he was just outside cooling off.

I sat down at the table and put my head in my hands, "You can come back in now I know you heard everything anyways."

Adam sheepishly walked back in the kitchen and took a seat next to me.

"How do I even process this?" I asked completely overwhelmed by the last week of my life.

"So there was this story I heard once," he started, "There was a princess who had everything a girl would ever want; beauty, brains and more courage than you could imagine. The only problem was she had to choose between two princes who she loved very much…"

"Princess?" I questioned looking up at him.

"Just let me finish the story," he said with an eye roll.

"Sorry, go ahead."

"She had a past with the first prince but the second prince is who she had given her heart to for the last couple of years. She was torn at whom to choose until one day she decided who to spend the rest of her life with."

"And how did she choose?" I asked hoping for some guidance.

"She followed her heart."

"I wish it was that easy," I sighed.

"It is," he smiled as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

We sat like that for awhile before Nathan finally walked back in the door and sat down next to me.

"Can you give us a few minutes?" Nathan asked softly.

"Sure thing," Adam said giving my shoulder a light squeeze and bending over to whisper in my ear, "Just follow your heart."

I nodded and he left the room.

"Alexa, you warned me it wasn't going to be easy, that it was going to be really hard and that we'd have to work at it everyday and you said you wanted to do that because you loved me."

"And I meant every word," I replied truthfully.

"Then I need to know if you still mean it," Nathan asked as Sam and Dean walked in with a couple of bags of food. Once Adam heard they were back he rejoined us in the kitchen.

"Where's Caleb?" I asked nervously when I noticed it was just the two of them.

"Unbelievable," Nathan mumbled and shifted in his seat.

Before anyone could answer Caleb walked in the door carrying a new bottle of Patron. He looked over to Nathan and I sitting at the table and a sad smile came across his face as he placed the bottle on the counter.

"Adam, you have the keys to my truck?"

"They're in the glove box."

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"Just want to go for a drive," he replied giving me one last look.

In that second our eyes met it was as if all the memories we had together came flooding back to me along with the feeling I got every time I would see him. I loved Nathan and probably always would but I knew I couldn't live without Caleb. By some miracle we had been given a second chance and I wasn't going to let that pass me by.

"I'll see you around, pretty girl," he said sadly before turning to walk out the backdoor.

"I'm sorry," I said standing up from the table.

"For what?" Dean questioned as he pulled the food out of the bag.

"Nathan, I'm sorry," I said looking over to him.

"What's going on?" Sam asked confused and I just looked over to Adam with one of the biggest smiles.

"The princess chose her prince," Adam said smiling back as I started to walk towards the backdoor.

"Alexa?" Nathan called out.

"I'm truly sorry, Nathan, I do love you but I'm in totally and completely in love with him," I said before running out the backdoor and towards the garage.

I ran as fast as my feet could take me and breathed out a sigh of relief as I noticed the truck still parked there and Caleb leaning against the driver side door staring at the ring he had given me years ago.

"It's you," I beamed as I walked closer to him.

"It's me?" he questioned probably thinking I was insane.

"Can I have my ring back?" I asked motioning to it.

"I thought…" he started until I cut him off.

"I love you Caleb McAdams with everything I have and more. I want it all with you, a house with a white picket fence and kids of our own. You are my family and I will do anything and everything in my power to make you happy."

I saw a look of joy wash over his face before he picked me up and kissed me more passionately than I could ever remember.

"I love you," I repeated as we broke apart.

"I have always loved you Alexa Lynn."

"I am so sorry for everything," I said pulling him into a fierce hug and just melted in his arms.

"Look at that even death couldn't keep us apart," he whispered into my hair.

"Don't ever leave me like that again," I said pulling back so I could look into his gorgeous blue eyes.

"So, I take it you want this back," he said holding up the ring.

"Only if you want to give it to me," I said with my hand out.

"You know I heard that little speech somewhere before," he smirked as he slid the ring onto my finger and I couldn't help but smile thinking back to the night he proposed to me.

"Now there's that smile I love so much," he said as he brushed a strand of hair behind my ear before leaning in for another kiss.

The princess followed her heart to her prince and they lived happily ever after…or at least until tomorrow…


	15. Authors Note

**Author's note: Do you guys want me to continue with this story? I feel like it's kind of come full circle but if you want me to continue I will so it's up to you!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Author's note: I do not own anything having to do with Supernatural, only Alexa belongs to me. As always please Read and Review!**

**I was absolutely blown away by the response from you wonderful people that you want me to continue so here is the next chapter, it's a little short because I wanted to be able to give you something but the hunt will be in the next chapter. Got this idea from my good friend wandertogonder, (which I put a little something in here for you ;))! If you haven't done so already check out her stories they are incredible!**

Chapter 15

Adam had been nice enough to take the couch so Caleb and I could have his room that night. He fell into a peaceful sleep with his arms wrapped around me but I stayed up for hours just to listen to him breathe before finally giving in and drifting off to sleep myself. When I woke up and he wasn't lying next to me I started to panic thinking I had dreamt the whole thing until I heard him downstairs talking to my brothers. I could have easily rolled over since I had only slept for a couple of hours but curiosity got the best of me and I went downstairs to see what was going on.

"Morning sleepy head," Dean smirked as I shuffled into the kitchen and basically fell into one of the chairs.

"Morning," I mumbled laying my head down on my arms.

"Nice to see you've become a morning person," Caleb teased coming over and kissing me on top of the head, "I thought you would have slept for another couple of hours."

"Caffeine," I mumbled again almost pleading for it.

Adam went into the fridge and pulled out one of my energy drinks and opened it before placing it in front of me.

"Why are you up so early?" Sam asked as I took a sip and laid my head back down.

"Wanted to know what everyone was talking about," I replied suppressing a yawn.

Much to my surprise it was Adam that answered, "Well, I've been training for the last two years and I think I'm ready to go on a hunt, so I found one."

"Excuse me?" I questioned thinking I was hearing things.

"Apparently about a month or two ago a group of kids went into a local haunted house in Richardson, Texas and see a dead girl hanging in the basement. Legend goes the spirit that haunts the house takes girls and strings them up in the rafters," Adam explained.

"Seems like a good first case, good old haunted house," Dean commented.

"Which is why I said we would take him," Caleb added.

"What?" I almost yelled completely awake now.

"Well we can't send him in there alone and it will be nice working a job again," Caleb replied like it was no big deal.

"Anybody identify the girl?" I asked turning my attention to Adam.

"Umm…by the time the cops got there the body was gone, so cops are saying the kids were just yanking their chains," he answered.

"Maybe the cops are right, I mean no use of going all the way to Texas for some prank," I said trying to talk him out of it.

"No, there's something supernatural going on I just know it," Adam almost begged like he was waiting for my approval.

"It couldn't hurt to go check it out besides I can't wait to hit the open road in my truck," Caleb said before walking towards the stairs, "I'm going to go shower, why don't you map out directions and we'll hit the road."

"Sure thing," Adam smiled excitedly as Caleb climbed the stairs, "I…I need to go pack and check my weapons and oh this is going to be so cool."

I waited until Adam left the room before turning and smacking Dean upside the head.

"What the hell was that for?" he demanded rubbing the spot I had just hit him.

"Why didn't you talk him out of it?" I asked angrily.

"Sam didn't either and he didn't get hit," Dean replied not answering my question.

"That's because he is on the other side of the room and I don't feel like getting up but seriously you're ok with sending him off on a hunt by himself?"

"He's not by himself you and Caleb will be with him," Sam said speaking up but I could see he was keeping his distance probably thinking he would get hit too.

"Why can't you two take him?"

Dean shrugged, "Caleb offered."

"So then you say no!" I yelled as I got up and paced the room.

"Everything ok in here?" Adam asked poking his head back in.

"Lex?" Sam questioned.

"Fan-fucking-tastic," I scoffed as I pushed past him to go upstairs.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Caleb had been dead for the past three years and the day after he gets back he wants to work a job and not just any job but to take Adam on his first one. There weren't even words for how I was feeling at the moment as I started throwing my clothes into a duffle.

"You alright?" Dean asked casually as he leaned against the door frame.

"Yup," I answered trying to shove more clothes into my bag before giving up and sitting on the bed and running my hand through my hair, "No…I don't know."

Without saying anything he came and sat next to me waiting for me to continue.

"I just got him back…I don't know if he's ready for this…I don't know if I'm ready for this," I admitted softly.

"If you really don't want to go Sam and I will take him," Dean offered, "but if it isn't this one, there will be always be something else out there and he's a hunter Lex, he won't just stay cooped up in the house."

"And what about Adam?" I asked.

"What about him?" he questioned not sure of what I was asking.

"This is his first case, what if he gets hurt or what if he isn't prepared or what if…" I rambled until Dean cut me off.

"Well that's why his big sister is going with him," he said bumping my knee with his own, "You'll be fine."

"This older sibling stuff sucks," I said realizing for the first time how much Sam and Dean really worried about me.

"It's not so bad," Dean winked at me as he got up and let the room.

I finished packing my duffle and went back downstairs to wait for Caleb and Adam.

"Dean's waiting for you outside by the car," Sam informed me as I dropped my bag onto the table.

"For what?" I questioned.

"I don't know," he shrugged and went back to doing whatever it was he was doing on his laptop.

I walked outside and saw Dean digging stuff out of the trunk of the Impala.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked and let out a small laugh when he hit his head on the trunk.

"Yeah, here," he replied handing me a machete, a .45, a canister of salt, a container of lighter fluid, a bottle of holy water, a silver knife and shotgun.

"I thought you said I'd be fine," I teased as I tried to balance everything he had pilled onto my arms.

"Yeah well, this thing apparently goes after chicks so…just…watch your back," he said closing the trunk and graciously taking a few things from me so we could put them in Caleb's truck.

"You ready, pretty girl?" Caleb asked walking out the backdoor with my duffle over his shoulder and Adam following behind like a puppy with a new toy.

"For anything apparently," I answered looking over to Dean.

"Wait," Sam called out running out of the backdoor and handing me my old ipod I hadn't seen in years, "You're going to be stuck in the car for thirteen hours with two people who love country music; I don't want a phone call saying you killed them before you even got there."

"Thanks Sammy," I smiled and gave him a quick hug goodbye.

"Now remember, Caleb and Lex are more experienced hunters so they say stay back you stay back and…" Dean started until Adam cut him off.

"I know, I know follow their orders," he said climbing into the truck.

"You know this older sibling stuff will be fun," I said with a grin on my face thinking about everything Dean and Sam used to make me do on a hunt.

"Alright, shorty, let's go," Caleb said with his door open wiping the grin off my face. I knew when I was fixing it I should have added a step.

"Ha-ha very funny," I mocked as he picked me up so I wouldn't have to climb in.

"Be careful!" Dean yelled as Caleb got in and started the truck and we were off.

I was used to being stuck in a car all day driving across country but I was not used to driving in a truck where I was stuck in the middle with really no room to stretch out and after five hours I was tired and cranky especially after listening to the boys attempt to sing Johnny Cash for the third time. Even my ipod couldn't block out the sound of nails on a chalkboard.

"Alright enough," I exclaimed turning the radio off, "Let's talk about the case."

"What about it?" Adam questioned excitedly and it took every ounce of restraint I had to not reach over and smack it off his face. I knew I should have just rolled over and went back to sleep this morning but no I had to be curious and go downstairs and what's the saying, oh yeah, curiosity killed the cat!

"You said the cops thought the kids were just messing around so why do you think that this is something supernatural?" I asked.

"I read a couple of the kids first hand accounts and they seemed pretty sincere."

"Read them?" Caleb questioned but Adam didn't answer he just looked out the window and watched the trees pass us by.

"Adam…" I pressed.

"I may have looked for a case after my friend Carrie Harrington said she was out hunting with a friend and it was a lot of fun," he finally admitted but still wouldn't look at me.

"So you like this girl?" Caleb asked wearing a stupid grin on his face.

"I've only met her like once," Adam defended and Caleb just looked over to him, "Alright yeah, she's definitely kick ass…and kind of hot…and kind of scary."

"I know the type," Caleb nodded and I playfully hit him in the chest.

"Ok but that doesn't answer where you read these so called accounts," I said mentally making a note to check out this Carrie girl.

"I may have searched a few paranormal websites…I found this one on hellhounds lair dot com."

"You what?" I screamed in disbelief.

"I…" Adam started but I wouldn't let him finish.

"You…you…" I couldn't even form a thought but I suddenly needed air, "Pull over!"

"There's a gas station at the next exit," Caleb informed us as he put his blinker on to switch lanes.

"Lex…" Adam tried again.

"Unless you want me to throw your ass out of this truck at sixty five miles an hour, you will shut up," I sneered and Adam slowly reached over and locked his door.

We drove the next few minutes in silence until we pulled into the gas station.

"Go get snacks, use the bathroom, stretch your legs, call your girlfriend, do whatever because we aren't stopping again until we are at our motel room," I told Adam as soon as Caleb turned the truck off.

"So we're still going?" he asked quietly.

"Get out of the truck now!" I growled and he basically fell out of the cab when he opened the door.

"You could go easy on him, he's probably just trying to impress the girl," Caleb commented getting out of the truck to fill it up.

"Hellhounds lair dot com, Caleb, hellhounds lair dot com is where he is getting his fucking information from I mean it's probably streaming right out of mom's basement!"

"So we go check it out and if it's nothing then at least we got to take a road trip, right?" he questioned as I hopped out.

"Or we can just turn around now and go home," I almost pleaded with him. I mean there was no reason to tempt fate if there really wasn't anything supernatural going on, we could just go back to Bobby's and I could keep everyone safe.

"Everything will be fine, pretty girl," he said kissing me on top of the head as if he could read my mind and my phone vibrated alerting me to a text from Sam.

_Having fun yet?_

_Would you be upset if Adam didn't come home with us?_

It was a second after the message sent that my phone was ringing and surprise it was Sam.

"What happened?"

"Did you two idiots even bother to ask him where he found this hunt?"

"No…"

"Idiot Sam, you and Dean are idiots!" I yelled into the phone before hanging up on him.

I stormed off in the direction of the nasty gas station bathroom but it would have to do, I didn't want to have to stop again until we got to Richardson. The quicker we proved to Adam that you can't believe everything you read online the quicker we could just go home.

I got back to the truck to see the boys waiting for me.

"I got you a Monster energy drink and I made sure it was the green one," Adam said handing the can over to me like some peace offering.

"Let's just go," I grumbled as I climbed into the truck granted I probably looked ridiculous but I was still too pissed to let anyone help me.

"So rooms for tonight," Caleb brought up as we pulled back onto the highway.

"Rooms?" I questioned.

"Well I figured you two would want time alone," Adam answered.

"And I said you would probably want to share with Adam like some family first time hunt tradition or something," Caleb added.

"First time hunt tradition?" I questioned again, "The only tradition we have for your first hunt is to not get yourself or anyone else killed, except for whatever evil bastard you are going after. And as for the rooms there will be only one room with two queen beds, Caleb and I will take the bed closest to the door and you will sleep on the other one, there will be salt lines in front of every window and door, if you leave the room for any reason whatsoever you need to leave a note on where you went and how long you will be and you will not leave the room without some sort of weapon on you and so help me God if you use up all the hot water in the shower I'll personally kick your ass all the way back to Sioux Falls."

"Yes ma'am," Adam said with a small salute and I couldn't help but think he was mocking me.

"You are on thin ice," I warned him in an eerily low voice as I cracked open my energy drink and welcomed the caffeine.

"Anything else we should know about the case?" Caleb asked taking my hand in his trying to calm me down a little.

"No, not really just that they all said they went after their friend Craig told them about it," Adam replied.

"Then Craig will be our first stop," I said taking another sip.

"So tomorrow morning…" Adam started until I cut him off.

"Oh no, we're going to talk to him as soon as we get in town."

"But won't it be really late?" he questioned.

"I guess you should take a nap," I said pulling out my phone to send a text to Dean.

_Find out everything you can about a Carrie Harrington._


	17. Chapter 16

**Author's note: I do not own anything having to do with Supernatural, only Alexa belongs to me. As always please Read and Review!**

**Ok, so the hunt will be throughout the next couple of chapters otherwise it would be like forty pages long ;)**

Chapter 16

"How can I be related to him?" I asked rhetorically after the fifth stop we had made so Adam could use the bathroom.

"He isn't used to being on the road for long periods of time give him a break," Caleb sighed probably getting sick of me complaining, "You know we could use this time for something more productive," he said leaning over to kiss me.

"Mmm," I moaned as I kissed him back but even his heavenly kisses couldn't calm my temper, "Yeah well now it's going to be too late to talk to anyone until tomorrow morning," I grumbled as Adam came back to the truck.

"Ready?" Caleb asked him as he shut the door.

"Yeah, sorry."

"Yeah, sorry," I mocked shaking my head slightly.

"Did I do something wrong?" Adam asked clearly not seeing any problem in stopping to pee every hour like some freaking senior citizen, I mean Bobby even did better than this!

"No…" Caleb went to answer as we pulled back onto the highway but I cut him off.

"We should have been there four hours ago!"

"Traffic?" Adam shrugged.

"Ok, how about some music that my girl will like," Caleb said quickly putting the radio on a classic rock station before I had a chance to blow my top.

By the time we _finally_ made it to Richardson it was two in the morning. I was beyond exhausted but since I was the only one who had a credit card, even if it was a fake one, it was my job to go book us a room. After talking myself out of shooting the guy behind the counter for taking so long, he gave me two sets of keys and I made my way back out to the boys who had everything out of the truck and in their arms. I unlocked the door for them and pulled out my cell phone to call Sam and Dean.

"Start pouring the salt lines, just need to check in quick," I said motioning to my phone and closing the motel room door once they were both inside.

I took a seat on the curb and dialed Dean's number.

"Where the hell have you been? Are you ok? You should have been there hours ago! Was there problems with the truck? Did you get lost?" he and Sam rambled on speaker and I waited for them to stop so I could answer.

"You done?" I asked with a slight eye roll, "Adam has the bladder the size of a mouse; I'm aggravated, over-tired and ready to come home already."

I could hear them both trying to stifle laughs when Sam finally spoke up, "So now you know what it's like when you ask to stop for snacks."

"I don't stop every hour on the hour!" I protested and I heard more laughing on the other end, "Alright, shut up, I'm going to bed."

"Wait, why did you want me to check out that girl?" Dean asked.

"Well what did you find out about her?" I questioned not answering him.

"I couldn't find anything on her, I even had Sam check."

"Oh, alright I guess I was just over thinking it, never mind then."

"No Lex, we meant we couldn't find anything on her at all, she doesn't exist," Sam corrected me.

"Great," I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, "because nothing we ever do can be simple."

"Want to tell us who the hell she is?" Dean questioned and I could hear the impatience in his voice.

"I'll have to get back to you on that," I answered before hanging up and walking back inside.

**The Next Morning**

"And you're sure that we will find this Craig guy at the music store in town?" I asked feeling much better now that I had showered and a good couple hours of sleep.

"Positive," Adam nodded, "So what are we going to be…cops, Feds, homeland security…"

"Reporters," Caleb answered simply.

"Really, that's it?" Adam all but whined.

"Just follow our lead," I whispered as we walked into the store and started aimlessly looking through some records.

"Can I help you three with anything?" a young man about my age came over to us.

"Yeah, are you Craig Thurston?" Caleb questioned taking out a small notebook from his front pocket that had a pen attached to it.

"I am," he nodded eyeing us suspiciously.

"We're reporters!" Adam blurted out randomly and I could have smacked him upside the head right then and there if I wouldn't draw attention to us.

"No way! I write for my school's lit magazine," Craig smiled.

"That's awesome, like an editor or a columnist?" Adam questioned and he looked actually curious on what the guy's answer would be.

"Anyways," I spoke up before he could answer, "We're reporters with the Dallas Morning News, I'm Alexa, this is Caleb and that's Adam. We're doing an article on local hauntings and rumor has it you might know of one."

"The hell house?" he questioned.

"Yeah, apparently about a month or two ago a…" Adam started until I nonchalantly stepped on his foot making sure to dig my heel in so it would hurt.

"Why don't you tell us what you know," Caleb spoke up.

"Well, supposedly back in the '30's this farmer, Mordachai Murdoch, used to live in this house with his six daughters. It was during the depression, his crops were failing, he didn't have enough money to feed his own children. So that's when he went off the deep end, he figured it was best if his girls died quick rather than starve to death so he attacked them. They screamed, begged for him to stop but he just strung them up, one after the other and when he was all finished he just turned around and hung himself. Now they say that his spirit is trapped in the house forever, stringing up any girl that goes inside."

"And you heard all of this where?" I questioned actually relieved that whatever this thing was, if it was real, went after girls and that I could worry a little less about Caleb and Adam.

"My cousin Dana, I don't know where she heard it from. You have to realize I didn't believe any of it for a second but I'll tell you what I told the police. That girl in the basement was real."

"Thanks for your time," Caleb nodded to him and we left the store.

"What the hell happened to following our lead?" I nearly yelled at Adam when I punched him in the shoulder.

"I was! Stop beating on me!"

"Want another split lip?" I asked clenching my hand into a fist.

"Another?" Caleb questioned.

"It was how she said hi the first time she met me," Adam explained and Caleb looked over to me.

"What?" I shrugged, "He tried to teach me how to play darts but he needs to learn when to shut the fuck up when we are interviewing people."

"He wasn't that bad," Caleb commented before turning his attention to Adam, "Just next time make sure they are the ones giving the information and make sure it's about the case or you just your waste time."

"Ok, so what now? We research and see if the story is true or do we check out this Murdock guy?" Adam asked.

"Actually, we'll go check out the house for ourselves first," I replied as Caleb gave me a boost into the truck.

"Without researching it first?" he questioned me like this was my first rodeo or something.

"Yeah you go and scope out the place, check for cold spots, EMF, sulfur anything out of the ordinary before getting too involved with a case that could end up going no where," Caleb answered as we drove off.

"So, Adam…" I started unsure of what to say.

"Yeah?"

"What can you tell me about this Carrie girl?" I asked trying to sound casual.

"Just someone I met at Bobby's," he shrugged.

"When was she at Bobby's?"

"I don't know not that long ago, she came through for some research, it was during the time you were held up in Dean's room. I didn't really think you would be up for visitors."

"What were you sick?" Caleb questioned with concern in his voice.

"Something like that," I half smiled wondering how Adam got the conversation on me but I turned it right back, "So, Bobby knows her then?"

"I guess, she said she hasn't been hunting long but the way she talked about it was just…I don't know, it sounded so…adventurous."

"Adventurous?" Caleb asked before I had the chance to.

"Yeah like she was telling me how she worked as a bartender for awhile using her fake ID because she obviously isn't old enough to work at a bar being only sixteen and this one time she was totally kidnapped by a shapeshifter but it was like some test or something and she ended up in the hospital but she was fine," Adam rambled so quick that I missed about half of what he said.

"Ending up in the hospital sounded fun to you?" I asked incredulously.

"Of course not, but can you imagine all the fighting and the drama and just the adrenaline rush of the moment you must get."

"Yeah I think I might just be able to imagine that," I scoffed, "You do realize she is jailbait, right?"

"I never said I was going to hook-up with her," Adam protested, "She just seemed like a nice girl."

"Nice girl," Caleb laughed, "And she's a hunter?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked trying to sound upset by what he said but I couldn't help but laughing along with him as we pulled up to the so called hell house.

"Charming," Caleb commented as he parked the truck and we all got out to see the run down house that looked straight out of a horror movie.

"Here," I said tossing Adam the EMF reader. He just barely caught it before it fell in a mud puddle and turned it on.

"Whoa, it's already going off," he stated watching the red lights dance across the top.

"That happens sometimes when there are old power lines around, they probably still have a little juice in them," Caleb informed him pointing to a transformer that was near the house.

"So what do we do?" he asked for like the millionth time and I was starting to think Sam and Dean should have taken him, I had no patience for this.

"We still go check out the house, we just can't rely on the EMF," Caleb answered as we walked through the door to see the walls covered in symbols.

"Devil worship?" Adam asked.

"Seriously?" I questioned.

"Guess not," he mumbled and I noticed one of the symbols on the wall looked familiar from somewhere but I couldn't put my finger on it.

When my phone suddenly rang I thought Adam was going to throw a knife at me.

"Hello?" I answered shaking my head at Adam as Caleb told him to put the knife away.

"How's it going?" Dean asked on the other end.

"Wonderful," I scoffed as I walked around checking the house out leaving the boys in the living room.

"So what's the deal with this Carrie girl, I mean she isn't going to go crazy at prom or something right?"

"Ask Bobby, Adam says he knows her but…" I stopped talking when I heard a noise coming from the kitchen.

"But what?...Lex?...Alexa!" Dean yelled into the phone.

"Shh," I hushed him as I crept into the kitchen to be met by two men with a camcorder.

"Cut!" one of them yelled and I sighed in relief when I realized they were just a couple of idiots and not something supernatural, what I didn't realize was that I had hung up on Dean.

"You just ruined our shot!" the other guy complained.

"Everything ok?" Caleb asked walking up behind me with Adam following.

"Yeah just two civilians," I sighed as Caleb wrapped his arm around me.

"Oh we're not civilians and we know what you are," the man with camera said looking at us with disgust.

"What's that?" Adam asked.

"Armatures," the other one laughed.

"And you are?" I questioned un-amused.

"We are the professionals," the man said handing a business card over to Adam, "Paranormal Investigators."


	18. Chapter 17

**Author's note: I do not own anything having to do with Supernatural, only Alexa belongs to me. As always please Read and Review!**

**For those of you who don't already know, Supernatural got picked up for season 9! Yay! :)**

**Don't kill me but I totally skimmed over this hunt because I have other stuff planned that I can't wait to get to it so this is super short but I wanted to get you something!**

**((Carrie doesn't belong to me, she belongs to the wonderful wandertogonder! Make sure you check out her stories like I've said before they are gold!))**

Chapter 17

"I can't believe I got to meet Ed Zeddmore and Harry Spangler, the creators of hellhounds lair dot com," Adam said with a look of awe on his face as we walked back into our motel room.

"I can't believe that you are excited about meeting a couple of guys that looked like they were stoned off their asses," I said throwing myself backwards on the bed and that's when I saw it, well not it but myself, "You picked a motel where there are mirrors on the ceiling?!"

"You said you normally pick cheap ones," Adam shrugged.

"Yeah what is it 'pay by the hour'?" I questioned getting up from the bed and straightening out my jacket suddenly feeling grossed out for lying on top of the comforter.

"I think it could be fun," Caleb whispered in my ear and for a brief, fraction of a second, I thought about it but that thought quickly left when I thought about Adam in the bed next to us.

"So, what now?" Adam asked and a devilish smile formed on my lips as I thought about all the times Dean and Sam made me do all the hard work, payback.

"Now we," Caleb started until I cut him off.

"Now Caleb and I go get a bite to eat, maybe a few drinks and hell why not throw in some ice cream while you, you get to research," I said walking over and handing him my laptop, "Look up anything you can on Mordachai, the house itself and any missing persons that might match the missing girls' descriptions."

"I…I don't know how to hack into all that police stuff but I can see what Google pulls up," he said as I was already backing up towards the door and pulling Caleb with me.

"Call Sam, he'll talk you through it, I have my cell if you run into trouble," I said before walking out and closing the door behind me.

"That was mean," Caleb laughed as he opened the door to his truck.

"Why Mr. McAdams are you saying you don't want time alone with me?" I questioned with fake disbelief.

"Well when you put it that way, how can I say no?" he smirked as he gave me a boost into the truck.

Caleb and I managed to stay out for the rest of the day, it was really the first time we got to spend together since everything happened and I was soaking up every second of it. When we got back to the motel room I would have been lying if I didn't say I felt a little guilty leaving Adam to do all the research himself. When I opened the door and saw a girl with black hair standing next to the table I almost thought I had the wrong room.

"Can I help you?" she asked with a nasty tone.

"Oh, that's Lex," Adam said coming out of the bathroom.

"Riiight," she said eyeing me up and down.

"And you are?" Caleb questioned putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Carrie," she answered shortly as if we had personally done something to piss her off before picking up a beer and popping the top off with her teeth.

"Adam can I talk to you outside for minute," I said as calmly as possible keeping my eyes locked on this 'Carrie' chick, any guilt I had felt before was completely gone now.

"Good luck," I heard Caleb whisper to him as we walked outside.

"What the hell is she doing here?" I yelled no longer able to contain my anger.

"Well I know you said if I needed help to call Sam but she was in the area," Adam tired to explain.

"Yeah and did she?"

"Yeah," Adam nodded and I stared at him to continue, "We couldn't find a Mordachai Murdock but there was a Martin Murdock that lived in that house in the thirties I think it was," he paused like he was searching his memory, "He had two boys, not girls and there's no evidence that he ever killed anyone."

"What about the girl that was strung up in the rafters?" I asked making sure he covered all his bases.

"No missing persons of any girls in the age range in the last three months," he replied with a proud smile.

"Thank God," I muttered as I went to open the motel room door but Adam stopped me.

"So now we look other places?" he questioned.

"No, now we go home," I answered opening the door to the eerily silent room and locking eyes with Carrie, "Thanks for whatever help you gave him but you can go now."

"I go when he goes," she replied motioning to Adam before leaning against one of the walls with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Actually, if there isn't a case anymore, she offered to drive me back to Bobby's," Adam spoke up.

"Well she probably needs to get back home for school in the morning," I said with a sarcastic smile.

"What a dumb blonde," she nearly laughed in my face, "I must look better than I thought."

I turned my attention to Adam and gave him a look that screamed 'you better explain or I'm going to start throwing things'.

"Carrie is twenty four," Adam quickly stated.

"You said she was some sixteen year old with a fake ID!" I yelled pointing to her.

"Damn Ace, telling all my stories?" she said with a wink to Adam.

"Only the good ones," he said and I could see his cheeks reddening, my God this chick actually had him blushing.

"Hey Adam, once upon a time there was a handsome prince who fell for an ugly hag and instead of living happily ever after, the bitch stabbed him in the heart," I said hoping he would catch on to what I was trying to say but apparently he wasn't the only one.

"Are you calling me a hag?" she asked angrily taking a step towards me.

"Well if the shoe fits," I shrugged.

"Ok, this has been real fun," Caleb said speaking up, "Carrie does the offer still stand to give Adam a ride back to Bobby's?"

"Of course, we'll have a good twelve hours to get to know each other better," she answered suggestively.

"Hell no, Adam is riding back with us," I declared not feeling comfortable with him riding in a car with some girl we knew nothing about.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Adam said slightly raising his hand like he was hoping to be called on.

"No!" I yelled at the same time Caleb said, "Yes."

"While you two are working out your marriage issues, we'll be on the highway," she said grabbing her jacket off the back of the chair.

"Harrington you better keep your hands to yourself or I swear to God I'll rip your arms out and beat you to death with them," I threatened but instead of the intimidation I was hoping to see come across her face, it was confusion and before I had a chance to call her out on it she had Adam by the hand and pulling him out the door.

"Well she's a firecracker, isn't she?" Caleb smirked once it was just him and I in the room.

"I don't like her," I said walking over to the table to pack up my laptop and whatever else was lying around the room.

"I can see that, but why?" he asked following me around with an open duffle so I could put things in.

"Because I don't trust her as far as I can throw her, she's hiding something and I'm going to find out what."

I had called Sam and Dean in the truck to give them the heads up about Carrie and all her wonderfulness as we hit the highway to head back to Sioux Falls. We drove in a comfortable silence until my phone rang and I answered it without checking the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Is this Alexa Milligan?" I heard a woman on the other end ask.

"Yeah," I answered hesitantly.

"This is Melanie from Franklin Memorial Hospital; we have a Nathan Davis here that was in a serious motorcycle accident. You were listed as his emergency contact; you should get here as soon as you can."


	19. Chapter 18

**Author's note: I do not own anything having to do with Supernatural, only Alexa belongs to me and Carrie belongs to my good friend wandertogonder. As always please Read and Review!**

**I'm baack! Did you miss me? Sorry kind of disappeared for a little bit. If you haven't done so already please check out the one shot 'Sticks and Stones' on my page that was co-written by wandertogonder.**

**Don't start throwing tomatoes at me but the next chapter will be the end of this story! I had a lot of fun writing it but I want to spend more time on my other stories!**

Chapter 18

I ran into the hospital and right up to the information desk with Caleb following behind but certainly with not as much urgency.

"I'm looking for Nathan Davis, I got a call he was in a serious accident," I quickly told the woman in one breath.

"You must be Alexa Milligan, we've been expecting you, he's in room 214," she replied writing my name down on a guest pass, "Take the elevator up one floor and it's the third door on your right."

"Thanks," I half smiled as I took the pass and walked over to the elevators.

"Milligan?" Caleb questioned as I impatiently waited for the doors to open.

"It's Adam's last name, I changed it when I left," I answered not really thinking about what I was saying. Caleb and I had never talked about what I had happened in the few years he wasn't around. The doors finally opened and I pushed the number two button but he didn't walk in with me, "You coming?"

"Yeah," he nodded and walked in his eyes never leaving me.

"What?" I asked not bothering to hide the aggravation in my voice as I felt like I was under some microscope.

"What do you mean when you left?" he questioned.

"Now's not the time," I sighed as the elevator's doors opened once again and I looked at every room number we passed until I saw room 214.

I entered his room and I don't know what I was expecting to see but it certainly wasn't this. His left leg was in a cast and being suspended in the air, he had awful road rash on both arms and several small cuts and bruises on his face along with a bandage on the right side of his head.

"Oh Nate," I breathed out as I sat next to him and took his hand in mine, "What did you do?"

I saw Caleb shove his hands in his jean pockets and lean against the wall as Nathan moved slightly at my touch but didn't wake. We sat like that for a couple hours in a deafening silence just waiting. A nurse came in and checked his vitals and told us everything was looking good and that it was up to him when he would wake up. Caleb offered to go grab us some lunch instead of whatever they were calling food in the cafeteria and to call my brothers and fill them in on what was going on.

I started dozing off in the chair next to Nathan's bed when I felt his hand tighten around my own.

"Nate?" I questioned excitedly moving to sit on the side of the bed, "That's it, wake up," I cooed gently running my fingers over his cheek.

"Lex?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm here," I replied and couldn't help but smile that he was alright, "Nate, what the hell happened?"

"I…I don't really know," he answered closing his eyes for a minute and I thought he was going back to sleep but he just took a deep breath before looking me straight in the eyes, "I missed you…I went back home and ran into Troy who was hanging missing persons posters up for Bailey and then I went home and everywhere I looked there was a memory of our lives together. I was on my way to Sioux Falls to tell you I wasn't going to give up that easily, to tell you that I was going to fight for you no matter what happened…but it started to rain and there were leaves on the road…I swerved to avoid the guard rail…and that's the last thing I remember," he explained but stopped when his fingers ran over top of the claddagh ring on my left hand, "It's too late isn't it…he has your heart now…"

"Nate, I…" I started but he cut me off.

"No, I should have got the hint after you ran after him I just thought…" he paused and laughed a little, "I had this big reunion planned all out in my head, you would realize you really did love me and we would get married and have kids…"

"You were the closet to normal I had ever gotten and I will never forget that but you need to be with someone who can give you everything you just described and that's not me," I told him honestly as I pulled my hand away and got up from the bed to see Caleb leaning in the doorway with a smile on his face.

I walked to the door to leave when Nathan stopped me, "Hey…why did you even show up?"

I turned to look at him, "Because I will always care about you Nathan Davis…and I needed to say goodbye."

I felt at peace with myself, like I had cleared up any unfinished business as Caleb and I drove to Bobby's only a few hours away. Or at least I was at peace until the questions started pouring out of Caleb so fast I didn't know which one to answer first. None of them accusing, more curious, but still at such rapid fire.

"What did you mean when you left? Did you leave because of Nathan? If you finally had the normal life you always wanted why did you come back? Do you want to be here now?"

I had tried to explain everything I could starting with why I left in the first place, to how I met Nathan, working at the hardware store, meeting Bailey, Sam showing up, the weird angel that appeared and my fight with Azazel that ended with me killing the only best friend I ever had. I of course left out certain parts like being pregnant, losing the baby and still feeling upset about it. By the time we pulled into Bobby's driveway I was exhausted physically and mentally especially since it felt like I just relived everything I had been through in the last two years. So when I when I got out of the truck and saw Carrie washing what I assumed was her car and talking to Adam I about blew a fuse.

"Oh, look the happy couple returns," she said with an eye roll and I swear I saw her move slightly closer to Adam just to piss me off.

"How's Nathan?" Adam questioned.

Carrie just laughed, "Girl you need to get a spot on Days of our Lives, how do you keep all your men straight?"

"He's fine," I told Adam through a clenched jaw trying very, very hard to ignore her.

"That's good," he nodded not sensing any tension in the air as he turned to Caleb, "Beer?"

"Sure," Caleb said and followed him into the house and before I had a chance to take a step Carrie reached in the car and turned on the radio. Warrant's 'Cherry Pie' started blaring out of the speakers and all I could think about was Bailey and how that was our song that we sang stupidly into beer bottles without a care in the world.

"Turn it off," I hollered but she just smiled at me and turned it up. I grabbed the hose and sprayed her with it until she was completely soaked.

"What the hell are you doing?" she screamed finally turning the radio off before stomping over to me and pulling the hose out of my hands.

"Thought witches were supposed to melt," I shrugged and went to walk inside.

"That's right I remember now, Nathan…he's the baby daddy, right? Or I mean he was," she called after me stopping me dead in my tracks.

"You don't know what you're talking about," I seethed turning on my heels as she stood there with a smirk on her face.

"Really?" she questioned as she brushed past me to walk inside, "Because Adam told me all about his broken sister and let's be honest you should have just stayed locked in your room upstairs."

"You bitch," I screamed and yanked her back to me by her hair, she had gone too far and was now going to find out what happened when you messed with a pissed off Winchester. I got two good punches in before kicked the back of my knee causing me to tumble to the ground. We rolled around for what seemed like forever but was probably only a minute before the men in the house had heard the fighting and came running out.

I felt Caleb's strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me to my feet as Dean did the same to Carrie. We barely noticed though and kept trying to reach each other until Adam came and stood in the middle looking between Carrie who was soaking wet and myself that was covered in dirt.

"Someone want to explain what's going on?" Sam asked as Caleb released his hold on me and I paced angrily in front of him.

"Let me go," Carrie squirmed.

"I will when I know you won't go to round two," Dean replied easily holding her back as she fought against him.

"Let her go," Adam said taking a step closer to them and Dean finally put her feet back on the ground.

"Ok, so I'll ask again, what's going on?" Sam asked standing there looking like some referee.

"Carina, you starting problems again?" Bobby questioned from the backdoor.

"I didn't start anything, why don't you ask goldilocks," she huffed trying to wipe the dirt away from her face.

"Is this true Alexa?" Bobby questioned.

"Of course not!" I exclaimed.

"Well you two were fine before we went in the house," Adam commented.

"Don't get me started with you big mouth," I growled in his direction and like expected he took a step back.

"Will someone please explain what is going on I feel like I'm in an episode of Jerry Springer," Dean spoke up trying to lighten the mood a little.

"This bitch squirted me with the hose for no reason!" Carrie said with a fake pout and I watched as the men in my life ate it right up.

"Of course you're going to take her fucking side," I grumbled taking my hair tie out to fix my hair.

"Hey, we're not taking anyone's side, we're just trying to figure out what happened," Caleb tried to reassure me.

"I mean it's not my fault no one told me the bastard child was off limits to talk about," Carrie continued regaining the smirk on her face.

I don't even know how I made it so quickly over to her but the next thing I knew I was back on top of her throwing punches and receiving a few myself.

"I told you to shut your fucking mouth," I yelled getting one more good punch in before the boys separated us again.

"I think it's time to leave," Bobby spoke up looking at Carrie.

"Come on, Ace," she pouted turning to Adam; "You want me to stay, don't you?"

"You should go," Adam said not bothering to look her in the eyes.

She let out a set of curse words that would have put a trucker to shame before climbing into her car, wet clothes and all before peeling out of the driveway.

"Lex, she should have never…" Adam started but I cut him off.

"No, you should have never opened your mouth to her about my business," I said pointing a finger at him before heading to the house.

Bobby moved slightly so I could get passed him and I grabbed the bottle of Patron that was in the kitchen before making my way upstairs, taking a very large drink and letting the exhaustion take over.


	20. Chapter 19

**Author's note: I do not own anything having to do with Supernatural, only Alexa belongs to me. As always please Read and Review!**

**Final chapter my friends, thank you to every single one of you who read, reviewed, followed and favorited this story. You have made me a very happy person, Alexa will always be my favorite since she was my first story on fanfiction and I truly hope you enjoy the last chapter.**

Chapter 19

I slept better than I had in years, I vaguely remember Caleb coming in at some point and wrapping his arms around me but other then that I was dead to the world. I woke up to the smell of French toast and bacon and I couldn't help but smile, it smelt absolutely delicious. I rolled over trying to snuggle up to Caleb for a few more minutes before getting up but I quickly realized there was no one in bed with me. I opened my eyes and looked around the strange room. Where was I? This wasn't Bobby's place, there's too many flowers and…is that pink curtains?

"Hey, you're awake, how are you feeling?"

I turned to see who had asked me that and the second I saw her I knew I must have been dreaming, "Mom?"

"Who else would it be?" she laughed as she walked into the room looking like an angel with her blonde hair cascading down her back and her long white nightgown. She came and sat down on the edge of my bed and put her hand to my forehead, "Well it looks like your fever finally broke, what do you say about some breakfast, think you can keep it down?"

"Yeah," I shrugged willing to play along even if it was just a dream I didn't want to pass up the chance to spend time with her.

"Then we need to get downstairs before your brothers eat it all," she said getting up and walking out of my room.

I carefully got out of bed and walked into the hallway that was lined with family photos; Dean's high school graduation, Sam's prom, Dad playing baseball, and a picture of me covered in what looked like birthday cake with Sam and Dean in the background laughing.

I walked into the kitchen and saw my father sitting there with a cup of coffee in one hand and a newspaper in the other.

"Dad?" I questioned stopping dead in my tracks.

"Who were you expecting Jeffery Dean Morgan?" he laughed with his arms out to me.

I reluctantly walked a few steps forward and he engulfed me in the tightest hug before kissing me on top of the head, "good to see your finally feeling better you had us worried, pumpkin."

"Yeah, I thought we were going to have to put you into some quarrel," Dean joked through a mouthful of French toast.

"Dean, chew," mom scolded him.

"Quarantine, idiot, it's quarantine, not quarrel," Sam corrected before looking over to me, "You are better though, right?"

"Don't worry germ boy, you won't get sick," Dean teased and I could see mom stifle a small laugh.

"Well, aren't you going to sit down?" mom asked and I realized how awkward I must have looked just standing there trying to take it all in.

"Yeah," I smiled as she put a plate down in front of me with a cup of orange juice.

"Caleb will be happy to hear you're actually out of bed," Dean commented and I almost dropped my fork, "he can stop annoying me now."

"He's here?" I questioned.

"No, he's home…it was your idea remember?" Sam asked looking over to me with his brow furrowed but I just shrugged, "You said you didn't want to chance getting him sick and you wanted to stay here until you got better so you wouldn't both be sick for the wedding."

_Wedding_, I thought to myself and instantly looked down at my left hand where I had a simple diamond ring on my finger.

"But remember, Saturdays will always be family breakfast," mom spoke up and I could see Dean roll his eyes.

"Breakfast was amazing as always," dad said folding the paper and setting it beside his plate, "but I need to get to the shop, I'm sure Nathan is there waiting for me."

"Nathan?" I asked almost choking on a piece of French toast that was in my mouth.

"Yeah, your soon to be brother in-law has a habit of showing up to work early," dad replied getting up from the table and kissing me on the head again before leaving.

"And where's Bobby and Adam?" I asked trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

"Bobby? As in Bobby Singer, the town drunk and the guy that runs the junk yard in town?" mom questioned and looked nervously at my brothers.

"And Adam?" I asked ignoring the looks I was getting from my family.

"Are you asking about our old dog?" Sam questioned.

"Maybe you should go back to bed," mom suggested worriedly but when I got up from the table I headed for the front door, "where are you going?"

"I've got her," I heard Dean reassure mom and follow me out the door.

I walked right over to the Impala and opened the trunk to see that it was empty besides some jumper cables and a container of oil. I ran my hand along the inside looking for the secret compartment of weapons but it wasn't there.

"Alright, baby girl, time to go back inside," Dean started.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did," he smirked and I gave him a look that told him I was trying to be serious, "sorry, go ahead."

"Does the name Azazel mean anything to you? Or Castiel?"

He thought about it for a minute like he was searching every inch of his memory, "No, can't say that they ring any bells."

"What about a ring of salt? Or devil's traps?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dean asked thoroughly confused before reaching an arm out for me, "mom's right, let's get you back to bed."

"No," I said shaking my head and pulling off the long sleeve shirt I had on so I was standing there in a tank top. There was no scar on my arm and there was no anti-possession tattoo on the back of my shoulder. I quickly pulled my sock down enough to see there was no four leaf clover on my ankle either.

"Lex, you're starting to really freak me out, let's just go back inside."

"This is all real," I whispered as a smile played on my lips and I jumped into an unsuspecting Dean's arms and held on for dear life, "I had the weirdest dream."

"Clowns or midgets?" Dean asked setting me back down.

"Clowns," I lied as I let him walk me back inside to everything I had ever wanted and hoped for.

Be careful what you wish for because you might just get it all.


End file.
